


New Beginnings

by CrittleFeels



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, M/M Sex, Minor Violence, No bata reader, Oral Sex, People getting shot, Rough Kissing, cursing, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrittleFeels/pseuds/CrittleFeels
Summary: Atlas was alone for many years. Then he meets four people that change his life for the better. Atlas at first chooses to hide his past and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The people who will read it.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+people+who+will+read+it.).

> This does not really follow the Atlas storyline. I kind of just wrote it for my own. I wanted to tell a story from Atlas's side. I did take some inspiration from the storyline. I also thought to myself hey what if Atlas was gay so I wrote it that way. I don't really care if people don't like that way. This is my story something that I've been working on. I'm not trying to appeal to anyone. If you like it let me know.

Sitting on the bridge was claiming and quite at night or what could be considered as a night in space on a spaceship. Atlas liked coming here especially after one of his nightmares. They happen more often then he liked and when they did he could never get back to sleep even if he tried. After a nightmare, he liked sitting at his pilot seat and looking at the stars it seemed to clam his mind and chase away the demons that plagued him. Atlas pulled a bottle of whiskey from under his seat and looked for his glass when he found it he filled it up to the top and took a drink from it. The whiskey was good at quieting his mind as well as the stars around him. The ship was currently on autopilot so he did not feel bad for taking liberty with his drink. It was still early when he awoke so the ship was still stimulating night time. As he sat there finishing his drink Atlas' thoughts drifted off. Atlas would try to think of other things like what needed to be done on the ship, but his mind would suddenly drift to the war. The war he did not want to think about it. His time with the Union was no damn picnic that's for sure. Often when his mind would drift off to the war he would try to focus on the stars as if they held the answers.  
Atlas finished up his drink and put away the bottle and glass he got up and headed to the mess hall. There he got the pot of coffee going and got his mug down from the cabinet that he kept in. He filled his mug and sat down at the table he didn't feel like making himself breakfast this morning. Atlas did not have a crew and he liked it that way no one to bother him and he could do as he pleased as he traveled the stars. Atlas finished his cup of coffee and cleaned and rinsed it out and put it away. He headed back towards the bridge making a mental list of things he needed to fix on the ship. Atlas got to the bridge and sat down in his seat again. He pulled up his consoles to start on the diagnose of the ship but before he could begin he got an alert on one of the terminals. He switched over to it and notice that it was a distress call for help from a nearby ship maybe about four hours away for normal travel but with FTL thirty minutes. He could get there easy as he read over the details he notices that the ship was an old Empire ship a scouting ship by the looks of it. Atlas did not want to get mixed up with the Empire at all he could just let other Empire's ships come to the rescue. Atlas went back to his consoles to pull up the diagnosis again but this time he notices that there was a call waiting as well from the ship. Shit, he thought to himself he did not need this today. He switched over to accept the call. The view screen flicked on to a man standing there in blue armor that was the first thing Atlas notices about the man, all Empire officers wore black and red uniforms. "This is captain Orion Akatsuki of the starship Falcon we require urgent help our ship was attacked by pirates and we are disabled our engines are about to go critical please help." Orion finished saying. "How do I know this is not some type of trick thought of by the Empire?" asked Atlas. "We are a private vessel we are not affiliated with the Empire or the Union and I could ask you the same captain I notice yours is an old Union ship," Orion said. "A private vessel as well," Atlas said. "Please help us we don't have time to go back in forth our ship is about too go critical at any minute and yours is the only ship in the area. We can use the escape pods but we would only last about thirty minutes with the four of us on board". Orion said. Atlas sighed to himself. "Fine, I can jump to you and be there in about thirty minutes if I max my engines out," Atlas said. "Ok, we might be in a pod by then but you should make it here before we run out of air," Orion said. Atlas flew too his controls this had better not be a trap he thought too himself as he cut the fed off and threw the Promise into overdrive and made the jump too FTL.  
During the next thirty minutes, Atlas went back and forth in his head what was he doing why was he coming to the recuse of some unknown people but he also could not leave four people too to die in the vacuum of space. Atlas finally got to the ship's last known coordinates and dropped the ship out of FTL. He saw that the ship had indeed exploded and that there was a pod floating in space. He moved the Promise over to the pod and attached the docking claps onto it and made a vacuum seal with the pod. Then he got up to go the hatch so he could open it. He opened the hatch and out came four people one he noticed was the man in blue Orion that he talked too. "Welcome aboard the Promise" Atlas said." Whew, we were almost goners that's for sure" said a girl with rust-colored hair. "Thank you for helping us out of that pickle," said a man in red. "Your help was very modest," said another woman with silver hair. "Yeah, thanks for helping us out captain," Orion said. "We should move away from this sector the people who attack you might be back," Atlas said, as he started back towards the bridge the other four followed him. Atlas sat down at his seat and started to plot a course to the nearest colony or planet too safety. The nearest planet he could see that was in the neutral territory was called Yauvis about five hours away and he would not be able to jump again after jumping get too the downed ship. "I can drop you four off at Yauvis it's in neutral territory so it should be safe," Atlas said. "Thank you, that will work," Orion said. Atlas started up the ship and removed the pod from the ship before heading away from the site. "So I think names are in order here as you know I'm Orion Akatsuki this guy here is Jaxon Sliva," Orion said. "That's Jaxon legendary bounty hunter extraordinaire Sliva," Jaxon said. Orion just shakes his head and moved towards the smaller of the women. "And this is Corrina Hathaway she is an engineer that we picked up on Olympus 7 and her and Jaxon are dating," Orion said. "Most people just call me Corri," Corrina said. Orion moved to the taller of the women. "And this is Nova just Nova no surname," Orion said. Nova just nods her head at Atlas, he felt like he was being x-rayed by her. "So are you all bounty hunters?" Atlas asked them all a little nervous.  
"Yep, we all are and what was your name again?" Orion asked. "Just call me Jon" Atlas said saying the first name that popped in his head. He was lying to them all he knew the Union was looking for him because of who he was. He saw the other day that his name was on the top of the bounty hunter list not for a crime but because the Union was looking for him. "So just Jon no surname?" Orion asked. "Yep just like Nova" Atlas said. Orion just looked at him weirdly. "Well, the ship is not much but your welcome to rest while we head towards Yauvis. I would jump there but I just barely used those drives" Atlas said. "I understand," Orion said. "So what do you plan on doing now with your ship gone?" Atlas asked Orion. "Don't know maybe save up some money and see if we can find another ship hopefully we can name it the Falcon again," Orion said. Atlas switched the ship over to autopilot and got up from his seat. "Well, would you like a tour?" Atlas asked Orion, Nova, Jaxon, and Corrina. "She's not much but she's home". Atlas finished saying. "So you called her the Promise?" Orion asked as they moved towards the lounge area. "Yeah, just a namesake of a promise I made to someone a few years ago," Atlas said. "Did you buy her yourself?" Orion asked. "Yep brought and paid for, she's an old cargo ship that the Union use to have but now she's mine," Atlas said. They all got too the lounge and Atlas pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "You guys look like you could use a drink after the day you all have had," Atlas said to the four of them. They all nodded their heads and sat down. Atlas pulled out some spear mugs from the cabinet and put them on the table. He took the four of them all in as he sat down. The four passed around the bottle of whiskey and filled their glasses. Orion was a little shorter than him but not by much. He had black hair and pale skin and blue eyes. Nova was as tall as Orion. She had brown skin and silver hair and purple eyes that seamed too cut into a person. Jaxon was as tall as Orion and had dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. Corrina was the shortest of them all. With rust-colored hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She had freckles and dark brown eyes.  
"So were you guys headed towards a bounty when you got hit?" Atlas asked looking at Orion. "Yeah we were looking for Atlas Molniya the Union put a bounty on him for a very high price but I don't understand why. The guy is a legend and hero. I guess the Union wants him too show up though and act the part. The guy has not been seen in years." ( There's a reason for that Atlas thought too himself he did not want anything to do with the Union and especially the whole acting like a hero part cause he was not a hero.) "But, we got a tip he was in this sector so we headed this way then we got hit," Orion said. "So you got a picture of this guy then you know what he looks like now?" Atlas asked a little nervous. ( What if they had a recent photo of him?) "Well not like an up to date one but one that was taken on the day he received a commendation from Union command," Orion said pulling a picture out. Atlas breathe a sigh a relief thank god it was an old photo no one would guess it was him now. He had a beard and his hair was going grey mainly due to stress and he had grown it out some as well it now fell to his shoulders. "So I got a medkit if you guys need. I'm gonna head back towards the bridge too check on our course and run some diagnosis on the engine" Atlas said as he got up. "Where is the bathroom?" Orion asked. "Down the hall to the left" Atlas said. Atlas got the medkit down and put it on the table and headed back to the bridge. There he pulled up his console and started to work on the diagnose for the engine.  
About two hours later after finishing his work Atlas got up to go check on the four people that were aboard his ship as he neared the lounge, he heard the four talking. Atlas hid so they would not see him in the hall he wanted to hear what they were saying just in case. "So Nova what do you think of our savior did you get a read on him?" Orion asked. "I don't know captain I think he is hiding something, but what that is I can not tell," Nova said. "He sure knows his booze that is for sure there like twenty different types of liquor in that cabinet," Jaxon said. "Don't tell me you were snooping Jaxon?" Corrina asked. "What I like to know about a guy. So about our bounty and ship what are we gonna do captain?" Jaxon asked Orion. "I don't know first we need too find a ship and save up credits too buy said ship and hopefully pick up his trail. I mean it's a good payday and we get to meet a hero" Orion said. "So why do you think he disappeared like he did?" Corrina asked. "No one knows but my guess is he did not want to be a hero. If I did not know any better I would say he was being a coward. But he must have gone through something terrible that day too just leave and disappear" Orion said. ( Yeah you could say that losing everything and everyone that you held dear including your entire squad was beyond terrible Atlas thought too himself.) Jaxon spoke up. "So you think he's not a coward and hot as well I don't know cap you have a weird taste in men I mean I've offered to strip for you but" - "Jaxon I swear to god if you continue to tease me about me being into men I'll put you out" Orion said cutting Jaxon off. Jaxon just laughs. "Come on cap I found my self a girl I just was trying to find you a man. Speaking of which what do you think of the man who picked us up he's a looker" Jaxon said. "Jaxon, I don't know him that well to have those types of thoughts and I never said that Atlas was hot," Orion said. "Well, you sure do talk about him a lot," Jaxon said. "So, captain what do you think of the guy anyway what is your read on him?" Nova asked. "Like you said Nova I think he is hiding something I just can not tell you what for sure. For one he does not look us in the eyes and two I could tell he was lying when he said his name was Jon I think it's a cover" Orion said. "Do you think he has a bounty on his head and that's why he's hiding from us?" Corrina asked. "Maybe I don't know, hey Jaxon can you look at the current posts for bounties and see if there is anyone on that list that matches his general look?" Orion asked. "Sure give me some clues though," Jaxon said. "Well we know he's a little taller than the three of us and we are 6 feet tall so I would say 6 feet 2 inches give or take. With green eyes and greying brown hair and a bread" Orion said. ( Atlas held his breath in waiting.) "Nope, nothing here cap for someone with that general look" Jaxon said. ( Atlas released his breath).  
At that moment though an alarm blared through the ship. ( Shit that's the proximity alarm Atlas thought) Atlas ran full tilt towards the bridge and flung himself in his seat and started to pull up his consols a few seconds later the other four came running in. "What's going on?" Orion asked. "Look I know your a captain and everything but this is my ship give me a minute," Atlas said. As Atlas looked over the data he was getting from the alarm it told him that a Union vessel was on approach and trying to get a call to come through. Shit, the Union perfect Atlas thought as he switched over to accept the call. "This is the starship Promise we are in unaffiliated space what is the meaning of this call?" Atlas asked in a dark voice. "This is admiral Evandar Sol of the Union and you have rebel scum aboard your ship captain," Evandar said. Atlas muted the call on his side and looked over at Orion. "Do you know this guy?" Atlas asked Orion. "Yeah, Jon, I'm sorry but with bounty hunting sometimes we tend to rub people the wrong way," Orion said. Atlas unmuted the call. "Sorry admiral but I picked these people out of no were. Their ship exploded from being attacked by pirates. I think you have the wrong ship" Atlas said. "I think I do not captain. Those four-match what we have on file from attacking a military base and stealing information" Evandar said. "I'm sorry admiral but we only did that so we could track down Atlas Molniya and collect the bounty," Orion said. Atlas shot a look over to Orion this was his ship just does he think he's doing. Orion shot Atlas a look back with an apology on his face. "Atlas Molniya has been missing for over 5 years now what makes you think he is still alive?" Evandar asked. "I have to believe it too be true Orion said. "Then you are a fool. Look captain (turning his attention over to Atlas) I request you turn over these criminals for processing" Evandar said. "I think not admiral as I said we are in unaffiliated space the Union has no jurisdiction out here," Atlas said. He did not want to give in to the Union's demands at all. "Then you give me no other choice but too board your ship and take what I want," Evandar said. "You can if you catch me first," Atlas said shutting down the comms and moving over to the controls. "What are you doing you can not outrun the Union," Corrina said.  
"I'll need your guys to help to do it, someone man, the guns they're a little rusty but should be useful until I can hit FTL and jump us out of here," Atlas said. He maneuvered the ship into a position he knew made it difficult for the Union to fire upon them without hitting their ships. "Jaxon, Nova man the guns I can quarterback as well if you need Jon," Orion said. "Sure I could use the help and I need someone to watch the shields and life support as well," Atlas said. "I can do that" Corrina said as she slid up to a seat next to Atlas. Jaxon and Nova made their way to the guns. "Just try to make sure they don't hit us with any missiles and I'll do the rest," Atlas said. Alarms started to blur though out the ship again the Union had begun to aim at the Promise. Atlas hands flew over his controls as he flips through evasive maneuver's he knew so well. "The shields are taking hits were not going too last much longer," Corrina said. "Do something about it then" Atlas growled as he flipped the ship over to avoid a missile. Atlas heard Corrina typing away frantically at her console. "You better know what you're doing kid," Atlas said. "Trust me I do know what I'm doing," Corrina said. Soon Atlas notices that the missiles from the other ships were missing his ship entirely he didn't question it cause at the moment he notices a gap between two ships and headed for it. Atlas notices that Corrina had her eyes wide open and a terrified look on her face as the Promise neared the gap. "Jon," Corrina said unable to finish. "Come on just got to thread the needle" Atlas said through gritted teeth. They went through the gap but the port side of the ship scrapped against the Union ship, but the Union ships being bigger then the Promise had no chance to turn to stop from colliding with each other. Atlas heard a whoop of joy from Jaxon as he hit the FTL drive and they jumped away.  
"Holy cosmos that was close," Corrina said. "Where do you learn how to fly like that?" Orion asked looking a little shocked. "Private trainer," Atlas said not looking at Orion. "We could have used you when we were trying to outrun those pirates," Orion said. Nova and Jaxon come down from the pods at that moment. "That's some pretty fancy flying there Jon and I can only think of one person now that could pull something like that off," Jaxon said. "Atlas Molniya," Orion said. Shit, he had given himself away what was he thinking Atlas thought to himself. "Wait, do you think I'm Atlas Molniya just because I can fly like him doesn't mean I'm him. I just had a really good teacher and a lot of practice on my own" Atlas said hoping they would drop it. "Well, you could give Atlas Molniya a run for his money," Orion said. Atlas noticed at that moment that they were nearing Yauvis so he dropped the ship out of FTL and neared the planet. "Looks like we're here I'll drop you guys off and do some repairs on the ship," Atlas said changing the subject. Atlas pulled up a terminal so he could request a landing at the spaceport. A moment later a voice comes over the comms. "State the purpose of your visit today?" Asked the voice. "This is the starship Promise requesting landing too repair and restock" Atlas answered. "Request accepted please see the docking master when you land starship Promise," said the voice. Atlas landed the Promise and opened up the hatch. "Well, it was nice meeting you all but this is where we part ways," Atlas said as he held his hand out too shake Orions. "Nice to meet you, Jon," Orion said shaking Atlas' hand. Atlas shook hands with Jaxon, Nova, and Corrina as they left the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas revisits his past, and he lets the crew aboard the Promise.

It took Atlas a few days too finish the repairs on the ship and restock. On the day that he was going to depart, he heard a familiar voice calling out as he was repairing the shield relays. "Hey, Jon can I talk to you a moment?" The familiar voice asked. It took Atlas a few seconds to realize that the voice belonged to Orion and that he was calling out too him. "Yeah, sure be there a minute," Atlas said as he got down from the top of the ship where he was working. "I thought you would be gone by now," Orion said as Atlas walked up to him. "Yeah well, I had to find a small job so I could pay for some parts. So what did you want to talk about Orion?" Atlas asked. "So I wanted to ask you, now feel free to say no to this, but the four of us were talking the other day because we still have not been able to find a ship yet and our talk turned towards the Promise". ( Atlas could see where this was going) "So I wanted to see if you would want to join our crew well you and the Promise?" Orion asked. Atlas stood there for a moment thinking to himself did he want to be a part of a crew? Part of him wanted too cause it would be easier running the ship and it would be a way to make money. But there was the other part of him that did not want to cause he knew that if he did. He would have to tell them who he was, and he would not be able too to hide anymore. But maybe he could talk them into not turning him in as well. "I don't know Orion I would have to think about it, plus it only has three rooms mine and two others. I could turn the cargo hold into a room" Atlas said as he thought out loud. "Well, I and Nova could take the two rooms and that would leave Jaxon and Corrina too take the cargo hold as a room," Orion said hopefully. "Can you give me a few hours too think about it?" Atlas asked Orion. "Sure we will be at the bar down the street anyways," Orion said. "Sure I'll come and get you four when I come to a conclusion," Atlas said. Atlas watched Orion walk away then he turned back towards the ship and went back to working on the shield relay. When he finished up, he went back into the ship and went to his room. There he sat down at his desk and pulled down the commendation that he had gotten. Inside the glass was an old Union patch and on the bottom was a stamp Atlas Molniya under his name was Falcon leader. Atlas' thoughts drifted back to that day.  
It was early morning when Atlas went out to meet his squad he had only been their leader for a few months now but his squad felt like family too him already. Every fighter squad had a name their's was Fire Falcons. They each had gotten a tattoo of a Falcon somewhere on their bodies. Atlas chose his to be put on his back on his left shoulder. As Atlas reached the spaceport where they kept the fighters he saw his squad talking to each other. He walked up to them and called attention to the group they all snapped to attention. "Listen up Falcon's we got orders today to patrol Githeron nearby it's in contested space between the Union and the Empire. As you all are aware this planet has been fought over for the past few months on who is going to control it. Right now it's half Union and half Empire so we will be patrolling the Union part of it. It should only take us about thirty minutes to get there using our FTL jumps. I'm sending you all the coordinates to Githeron now. You all are dismissed to get your fighters started to be ready to lift off in five minutes" Atlas ordered the group. "Yes, sir," they all responded. Atlas headed towards his fighter and started it up and began to get ready for taking off. The squad took off and jumped too Githeron once they were cleared. They all came out of FTL thirty minutes later looking at the planet. Before they began their decent Atlas checked the comms links." Falcon two can you hear me?" Atlas asked. "Yep, I can here you Lieutenant over and out," Falcon two said." Falcon three come in" Atlas said." Falcon three reporting in" Falcon three said. "Falcon four do you read me?" Atlas asked. "Yep, Falcon four does read you" Falcon four said. "Falcon five come in," Atlas said." Falcon five here" Falcon five said. "Falcon six How do you hear me?" Atlas asked. "Lound and clear Falcon leader," Falcon six said. "Okay, Falcon's let's start with the west side and work our way west," Atlas said. Before they could descend onto the planet though something caught Atlas' eyes. "Hang on Falcon's I'm picking up something big on the radar coming to the planet its call signal is not of Empire or Union," Atlas said into the comms.  
Atlas tried calling the incoming ship but there was no answer so instead, he called down to the Union headquarters on the planet. "This is Lieutenant Atlas Molniya Falcon leader. I'm picking something up on the radar that is not reading as either Union or Empire. How would you like me to proceed?" Atlas asked." Stand by Lieutenant do not engage until we get more information. Continue patrolling for now" headquarters said. "Ok, Falcon's, you heard command we are to patrol until this thing comes into view," Atlas said to his squad. "Yes, sir," they all replied. As they started the patrol Atlas kept his eyes on the radar the signal from the incoming ship was getting bigger they should be here any minute now. Atlas turned his ship around to face the way the ship was coming from, then he saw it. The ship was huge almost the size of a small planet. How were they going to land? Atlas thought to himself. A voice comes over the comms at that moment. "Lieutenant Molniya this in Union command have you tried calling out to the ship in orbit?" command asked. "Yes, command I have, but I got no response back," Atlas said. "Proceed to keep on eye on the ship if they became hostile you are welcome to open fire on them. We also have had no response as well" Command said. "Understood command," Atlas said. "Ok, falcons listen up we are going too move into defensive positions and stay there for now," Atlas said into the comms. "Roger that falcon leader," they all said. Atlas tried reaching out again to the unknown ship but got no answer again. Soon missiles started to rain down on the planet from the ship in front of Atlas they have become hostile. "Falcon two and three take the left side of the ship do anything you can to stop those missiles. Falcon four and five take the right side and do the same. Falcon six keep close to me and we will cover the rest" Atlas said. "Copy that Falcon leader," they all said back. Atlas started to open fire on the ship in front of him and take out any missiles he could see as well. Anytime he shot at the ship the shields would just bounce his shot right back. "Falcon leader this is command we have dispatch back up to your location" Atlas heard over his comms. "Copy that command," Atlas said. He spent the next few minutes trying too figure out the ship's weakness. Another voice comes over the comms. "Falcon Leader this is Falcon two we are taking heavy fire and are going down". Then there was static. "Come in Falcon two do you read me. Falcon two come in please" Atlas said, but all he got back was static. No, they can not be gone he would not accept it. "Falcon four and five come in I need a status report," Atlas said. But all he got in return was a scream of pain then nothing. Then he saw Falcon 6 off too the side of him take a hit and explode before his eyes. No this can not be happening his entire squad gone within a matter of minutes it felt like a bad dream. Then one of the wings on his ship got hit.  
Cursing under his breath Atlas began evasive maneuvers as he flew around the ship. Avoiding missiles and laser fire from the ship. Then he saw it a gap between one of the main thruster's were the exhaust port for the engine might be. Atlas thought maybe if I aim for it the ship will go down. But what about the shields? Then he noticed something else that the shields for this part of the ship seamed too be flickering. So he took his last two missile shots the first one bounced off the shields but the second one made it through and hit the target that he had aimed for. Atlas started to lose control of his fighter at that moment. "This is Lieutenant Atlas Molniya I'm going down. I shot at the ship but I do not know if it will go down. I'm sending you my coordinates" Atlas said over the comms. Atlas tried to control his descent to the planet but he lost his engines and slammed into the ground. Atlas could remember climbing out of his fighter and laying down on the ground and looked towards the sky. He saw that the ship had exploded then he blacked out. It was a few days later when he awoke from his coma that an Admiral told him the rest of what had happened. When he shot at the exhaust it caused a chain reaction throughout the ship and it exploded and that seconds before that they had started up a weapon on the ship that would destroy an entire planet. "So you saved countless lives," the Admiral said. "What about my squad?" Atlas remembers himself asking. "They all perished they will all be remembered as heroes," the Admiral told him. Atlas broke at that moment it felt like a part of him had died. The next few days as Atlas recovered he saw footage of the fight. He also heard of talks about the Union and Empire joining forces. There were even talks of ending the war between the two factions. A few days later Union command sent for Atlas as he walked towards command Atlas heard dozens of people saying their thanks to him. But he did not listen to them he felt completely broken. Atlas walked into the command building and applause broke out. He was lead to a stage in the front of the crowd. He was met with the Union high command. He saw a mass of people before him a mix of both Union and Empire together cheering. Atlas vaguely remember the next few minutes of being presented with the commendation. A few weeks later Atlas left the planet and brought the Promise and on that day he made a promise to himself that he was done fighting. So he left the Union then started to repair his ship.  
Atlas felt tears roll down his cheeks as the memory faded the commendation still in his hands. Atlas put the commendation away then he got up and walked to his bathroom there he took off his shirt and washed his face. He dried off his face and looked at himself in the mirror. What did he want? He asked himself. Did he want to be alone for the rest of his life? Or take Orion up on his offer of joining a crew? Then he realized as he looked at a face he no longer recognizes. He was ready too let someone in to be a part of something. He was ready to let someone know him. Why was he hiding? Atlas thought too himself. He also realized that fixing the Promise help fix himself at least a little bit he still felt broken but not as much. Atlas got his shirt back on and headed off the ship and towards the bar that Orion had said the crew would be at. When he got to the bar he looked through the crowd for the crew. At first, he did not see them then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Orion. "Hey, are you looking for me?" Orion asked with a smile. "Yeah, you could say that let's talk," Atlas said. Orion led Atlas through the bar and sat at an empty table. "Where is the rest of your crew?" Atlas asked Orion. "Off seeing the sites they thought we would not hear from you. So they thought they would get some fun in" Orion said. "Well, I guess that leaves us two to talk over the details of you four coming aboard the Promise," Atlas said." Are you sure?" Orion asked looking shocked. "Yeah, I'm sure we just need to work out who will be in command I mean it is my ship but I do have something in mind," Atlas said. "What's that?" Orion asked. "You take the captain spot and command. You call all shots when we get in a shot out. But I have the power to override something if I don't agree with it." Atlas said." I think I can deal with that, so what's next?" Orion asked. "Well if I'm going too have four more people aboard my ship I need supplies. Plus I need to work on getting the cargo hold cleared out so we can make a bedroom out of it. Otherwise, we will not all fit" Atlas said. "If you want to give me a list of supplies and I can get them and you can go back to the ship and start on the cargo hold if that's ok," Orion said. "Yeah sure let me write up the list real fast though," Atlas said as he pulled out a tablet. "Thank you, Jon, for letting us onboard," Orion said. Atlas simply nodded his head. As Atlas wrote up the list he thought to himself. I'm going to have to tell them who I'm but it can wait till they get onboard. He finished up the list and handed it to Orion. "You might need help dragging a bed though cause I don't have an extra one besides the two that are already in the spare rooms," Atlas said. "Yeah, I can have Jaxon and Nova carry the thing," Orion said. "Well, I'll see you aboard the Promise after you are done. By then I will have that room cleared away" Atlas said.  
Atlas left the bar and headed back to the Promise when he got there he went inside and headed towards the cargo hold. He started cleaning out the room making it ready. A few hours later he exited the cargo hold and headed towards the hatch when he got there he saw Orion standing there with a bunch of stuff in his arms. "Can I help you with that?" Atlas asked him. "Yes, please," Orion said. "For now, let's put stuff in the lounge then we can go from there," Atlas said. "Sounds good," Orion said. After they got done putting the stuff down in the lounge. Atlas heard Jaxon calling out. "Hey, cap where do we put this bed at?" Atlas laughed to himself. "I'll go show him," Atlas said to Orion. He left the lounge and headed towards the hatch again he saw Nova and Jaxon holding a bed between the two of them. "Here this way" Atlas said to Jaxon. He led them to the cargo hold and opened the door. "This will be your room Jaxon along with Corrina," Atlas said. "Sweet" Jaxon said and he and Nova went in. Atlas went back to the lounge where Orion was. "So the two bedrooms are this way" Atlas said to Orion. He led Orion to the two other bedrooms one of them was next too his and the other one was next to that one. "You and Nova can pick out which one you guys want," Atlas said. Orion walked into the bedroom that was next to Atlas's room. "I think since I'm the captain I'll choose this one," Orion said. "Ok sounds great," Atlas said. Over the next few hours, they spent the time getting everyone settled into their rooms and putting the supplies away. It was during this time that Atlas notices that they had another passager. A little green alien was running around the ship it was fluffy and had great big blue eyes and was sniffing at things. "What the hell is that thing?" Atlas asked. "Oh, that's Comet we found the little thing a few days ago after we left the ship. It was scared and alone. So we took it in and it's kinda stuck with us now" Jaxon said. "And you named it too I see," Atlas said. "Yep, it's the only thing that is cuter than me," Jaxon said. "I don't know if I want that rat aboard my ship," Atlas said. Comet stopped sniffing and looked at Atlas with its ears up in what seems to Atlas as though it was saying fuck off or somewhere along that line. Atlas looked at Comet and thought to himself well I don't like it but I need to be opened. "Well, I guess the thing can stay as long as it stays out of things," Atlas said. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on it," Corrina said coming through the door. "You better" Atlas said.  
Atlas headed towards his room and got out his commendation. He was going to need it for what comes next. He hid it in his jacket and walked towards the bridge when he got there he put the commendation under his seat and started up the diagnoses on the engine. The others were still figuring out their living quarters. As he worked on the diagnosis he took a moment to reflect on his decision of having the crew aboard his ship. He would have to get used to the new faces. One thing at a time thought Atlas to himself. Atlas pulled up an image of the engine. "Wow is that an SD-2870 Hyper Liminal Drive?" Corrina asked. Atlas jumped a little he did not notice that she had come onto the bridge. "Sorry did not mean to scare you, Jon," Corrina said. "No problem kid and yeah it's a custom model," Atlas said. "Wow how did you get your hands on that type of tech I mean it has not been even tested yet and most Union ships don't even have one, so that's how you outran the Union ships," Corrina said. "Yeah, I knew a guy that owed me a favor and yes that's how I outran the Union," Atlas said. Atlas could see the excitement in Corrina's eyes. "Hey, kid, you're not touching any part of that, but tell you to what," (Atlas reached for a part the would control the temperature of the ship and handed it to Corrina)" install this for me," Atlas said. "What is it?" Corrina asked looking at the part. "That's for you to find out and also find why I want it as well," Atlas said. Figuring he might as well test her engineering skills. He went back to working on the diagnose for the engines. Soon the bridge was filled with sounds of Corrina working and Atlas typing away. When Atlas got done with his work he went to check on Corrina. He peered over her shoulder to look at her work. He was impressed not only did she find where he wanted the thing she also made it more efficient. "Nice job kid," Atlas said. Corrina jumped a little. "Sorry, I did not realize you were there," Corrina said. "No problem kid. Hey, can I ask you something?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, sure," Corrina said. "When we were running away from the Union a few days ago. I notice that their missiles started missing my ship entirely. How did you manage that?" Atlas asked. "Oh that, yeah I hacked into their comms and scrambled the signal. So they could see us they just could not hit us" Corrina said. "Wow, kid, you might not be entirely useless after all," Atlas said. Corrina just blushed and went back to her work. Atlas went back to his console and started to type up a list of repairs that needed to be done on the ship. When he was done he handed it to Corrina. "Here, kid, this is stuff that I need fixed on the ship. Take your time on it but, let me know when your done" Atlas said. "Thanks for trusting me Jon I know this is your ship so I'll be careful," Corrina said. "I'll hold you too that," Atlas said.  
A few minutes later the rest of the crew came onto the bridge. "So what seats do we take?" Orion asked. There were 5 seats on the bridge one was the pilot seat where Atlas sat but the other's did not matter. "Hmm pick and choose they all have consoles near them so where ever you guys want to sit," Atlas said. They all choose their seats. "So captain Akatsuki," Atlas said unsure of how too address Orion. "You can just call me Orion Jon or cap whatever works for you. It's not like we're running a military operation here" Orion said laughing. "Right sorry just was unsure. Where do we head off too next?" Atlas asked. "Well, we should try to pick up Atlas Molniya trail," Orion said. Atlas tensed a little in his seat this was it the moment he had been dreading. "You don't have to look for him anymore cause you already found him," Atlas said. "What do you mean Jon?" Orion asked. Atlas got his commendation out from under his seat and handed it to Orion. "What I mean is I'm Atlas Molniya," said Atlas. "What?" Orion asked in a shocked voice as he took the commendation from Atlas. "He is telling the truth captain," Nova said. They all looked at Atlas for a few minutes. "Well, this is great then we can head to Union headquarters", Jaxon said before could say anything more Atlas cut him off. "I'm not turning myself in. You guys don't understand I don't want to act the hero. I want a life that is mine. I want to try to fix something that broke inside me that day. Plus you guys owe me a favor for pulling your asses out of the fire" Atlas said." I get it, Jon, I mean Atlas. I knew the reason why you disappeared that day was that you needed time, but the people need to know" Orion said. "Look Orion if you want to play the hero be my guest what I'm saying is I don't want that," Atlas said. Orion stands up from his chair and walks over to Atlas handing back the commendation. Atlas took it and sat it beside his console. "It never felt right with me anyway coming after you. I just want to say thank you Atlas you saved my life and the life of my brother" Orion said. "But it's a big payday," Jaxon said looking a little putout. "We are not going to turn Atlas in Jaxon he saved our lives. We owe him that much. We will just have to find another job" Orion said. "Thank you, Orion, that means a lot to me," Atlas said. "I, agree with the captain we will not be handing you in Atlas," Nova said. Atlas nodded his head in thanks to Nova then Atlas notices Corrina crying next to him. "You ok kid?" Atlas asked. "Yeah sorry it's just I thought I would never get to meet you and thank you but you're here and I can't find the right words," Corrina said. "Its ok Kid don't sweat it," Atlas said. Jaxon went over to Corrina and hugged her. "I know me too," Jaxon said with some tears in his eyes. Atlas looked around at the crew and notice that they all had some unshed tears even Nova. He didn't realize until this moment how much of impact he just had. "Look guys I'm your pilot now just treat me like a normal person that's all I want ok. And I would like to keep this between the five of us here as well" Atlas said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Jaxon pull up the bounties and tell us what you got," Orion said changing the subject. Atlas realized that this was his life now hunting down people and turning them in for an award. "Well now that Atlas here is no longer on the table we can head to Thicolla and pick up a smuggler that is known to hang out there," Jaxon said. "Send Atlas the coordinates," Orion said. Atlas looked at the coordinates and saw it was in Empire space and a few sectors away it should take them about a day too get there using FTL jumps. "Ok plotting a course we should be there in a day Orion," Atlas said. "Great, we can use that time to rest and finish settling into our rooms," Orion said as he sat down. Atlas started up the ship and after they got clearance they took off from Yauvis. Atlas inputs their course and sets up the FTL jumps. Then he put the Promise on autopilot. "Well, it's been a long day I'm going to head to my room and try to get some shut-eye," Atlas said. He got up and grabbed his commendation and left the bridge. When he got to his room Atlas put the commendation on a shelf and walked into his bathroom. He took off his jacket and shirt and looked in the mirror then he got his razor out and started to shave his beard. After he was done shaving he took out a small handheld mirror and a pair of scissors and cut his hair back to a length that he liked. He used the handheld mirror too cut the back of his head. After he got done he looked in the mirror he now looked like he did on the day he left the Union only a little more greyer. "Well, best I can do" Atlas chuckled to himself. He went back into his room got undressed and got under his covers and lay down he rolled over on his side closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama, some gunfights and a rescue of one of the crew

It took a few weeks for Atlas to get used to the crew and for the crew to get used to having Atlas around. The crew was shocked after Atlas cut his hair and shaved his beard, saying that he looked more like himself and Atlas caught Orion a few times looking at him. During that time they also picked up their bounty from Thicolla and dropped the smuggler off for a fat reward then, they headed towards natural territory to pick up some parts for the Promise and Corrina upgraded the shields. They also picked up a bounty as well on a neutral planet named Unope the bounty there was not as high paying but it stilled lined their pockets. It was about a week later after they left Unope that they headed off towards Union space. Atlas was not too fond of going into Union space but they had to get paid somehow. The crew had settled into a new routine where one of the crew members would make breakfast lunch and dinner on the same day. On the day they would reach the Union planet called Pounus for their bounty. Atlas awoke early not because today was his turn to make meals but because he had one of his nightmares again. Atlas sat up in his bed trying to shake off the dream. Atlas knew he would not be able to get back to sleep so he got up and took a shower and got dressed after drying himself off. Instead of heading towards the mess hall Atlas went towards the bridge. When he got too the bridge Atlas sat down in his seat and pulled out his bottle of whiskey and glass. The crew had asked him why he kept a bottle there. He simply told them that it was easier sometimes too just keep a bottle there than to walk to the lounge for a drink. Atlas filled up his glass and took a plentiful swig from it. He then produced to pull up his consoles so he could check on the engines. As he ran the diagnose on the engine Atlas finished up his glass of whiskey. He sat the glass down and grabbed the bottle again but as he was about to fill the glass again he heard the door to the bridge open. He turned around and saw Orion in the doorway. "A little early for that is it not?" Orion asked as he walked towards Atlas. He still had the bottle in his hands. "Yeah, well it's late enough somewhere else" Atlas replied. Orion sat down at his seat and pulled up his consoles. Atlas filled his glass half full this time instead of all the way. "So do you want to talk about it?" Orion asked as he checked on their course. "Talk about what?" Atlas asked. "Come on Atlas the only reason I'm up early on a day that Jaxon is supposed to cook is that I heard you screaming in your sleep and I wanted to check on you. But I did not think walking into your bedroom was a good way to go about it so I waited until I knew you would be here" Orion said. "Well thanks at least for not walking into my room and no I don't want to talk about it Orion thanks but no thanks," Atlas said a little harshly.  
"Look I'm sorry I just think that maybe if you talk about it. Maybe it will help" Orion said. "It doesn't feel like it will Orion, the more I think about it the harder it gets and the more nightmares I have," Atlas said. "I can not even begin to understand what you have been through Atlas but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you whatever you need," Orion said. "Thanks, cap I'll keep that in mind and I'm sorry I keep bitting your head off about this stuff. I don't mean to be a jerk it's just too hard for me to talk about this stuff with anyone" Atlas said as he finishes up his drink. Atlas put the bottle and glass away. "What's our ETA for Pounus?" Atlas asked Orion changing the subject. "We are still on course so we should be there in about three hours," Orion said. "Well, Jaxon should have breakfast at least going by now should we head to the mess hall?" Atlas asked. "Sure lead the way," Orion said. Atlas got up from his seat and headed out of the bridge and towards the mess hall with Orion behind him. When they got there Jaxon was flipping pancakes and Corrina already had a pot of coffee waiting for them. "You know just because it's Jaxon's turn doesn't mean you have to get up early too Corri," Orion said as he entered the mess hall and sat down. "Oh, I know it just gives us more time together," Corrina said. Atlas went over to grab his mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. He went over to the table and sat down beside Orion. "Well, just what were the two of you doing all alone together?" Jaxon asked. "Shut up Jaxon," both Atlas and Orion said. While it was true that Atlas came out to the crew that he like Orion was into men they both had agreed that being together would make things awkward. Plus Atlas was not ready to be with someone and he doubted that he ever was going too ready. But that did not stop Jaxon from teasing them both. "Oh, come on I already know that Orion has a big"..... "Jaxon just drop it, please," Orion said cutting Jaxon off. Atlas noticed that Orion had a blush across his cheeks. Atlas knew that Orion liked him way more than Orion amitted. At that moment though Nova walked into the mess hall. "I'm sorry I did not think I overslept that much" Nova said. "It's ok Nova we were all up earlier than normal so your right on time," Orion said. "Oh, that's good I thought I would have to review my sleeping pattern," Nova said as she sat down. Jaxon at that time sat some plates down for them all and sat a big plate in the middle full of pancakes. Nova took two and so did Orion. But Atlas was not very hungry so he found the smallest one he could see and put it on his plate. He mainly did this so the crew would not bother him about not eating. Jaxon puts a bowl of cereal down on the table as well and Comet jumps up and starts to eat in earnest. The little green alien had become part of the crew and they all treated it as such.  
Jaxon and Corrina sat down next to each other and started to eat. Each with two pancakes on their plates. Atlas tried to eat but each bite tasted like something had gone bad in his mouth. Atlas only finished half of his pancake then put his fork down and pushed the plate away. "Sorry, Jax, it was good I'm just not hungry this morning" Atlas said." No problem buddy" Jaxon said. Atlas got up and rinsed his mug out after finishing his coffee and put it away. Then he headed back towards the bridge. Atlas got to the bridge and sat down. He notices that they were now one hour away from Pounus. Atlas pulled up his console and started to run some tests on the ship's systems just for something to do to pass the time. About thirty minutes later the rest of the crew came onto the bridge. Atlas took the ship off autopilot as the planet that they were heading towards came into view. As they neared the planet a call on one of the terminals started to come through. "Atlas accept the call," Orion said. "On it cap" Atlas said. Atlas pressed the bottom on his console and the call came in. The view screen flicked on to a Union officer. "State the purpose of your visit today too Pounus," said the Union officer. "This is the starship Promise we are requesting permission to land so we can refuel and restock," Orion said. "Permission granted captain please dock at bay six and have your ID's ready for the customs check," the Union official said. "Copy that. Thank you, sir," Orion said. Atlas switched the call off and started the descent onto the planet he looked for bay six and landed the Promise at the bay. "So the bounty we are after is known to hang out on the lower parts of the planet," Jaxon said as he pulled up the details for the bounty. "Atlas are you coming with us?" Orion asked. "No sorry cap, not this time I rather stay on the ship that way if you guys get into trouble. I can make sure we are not going to be sitting ducks" Atlas said. "Ok, we need fuel anyways so you can take care of that while we go pick this bounty up," Orion said. "Copy that cap. I'll see you in a few" Atlas said. The four got ready to go into the planet then they left the ship. Atlas followed them to the door then headed towards the docking master so he could request fuel for the Promise. When Atlas got done with the docking master he finished up with the fuel for the ship then Atlas walked back inside the Promise and went to the bridge. He sat down and took the bottle of whiskey out from under his seat. He unscrewed the top and took a plentiful swig straight from the bottle.  
Atlas put the top back on the bottle and put it away. Atlas sat there for a few minutes then all of a sudden he heard alarms going off on the planet. What the hell is going on he thought to himself. Then he heard Jaxon's voice over the comms "Hey, Atlas buddy we need a pick up like now. Turned out this was a trap set up by that Admiral from before" Jaxon said. Atlas cursed under his breath. "Can you make it to the port?" Atlas asked. "Not sure we are pinned down," Jaxon said. "Send me your location and I'll try to get closer to you," Atlas said. Atlas got their location on his terminal and he looked in the area to see if he could land the Promise nearby. He saw that there was an open meadow about forty feet from them. He started up the ship and took off hovering over the port and started towards that direction. Atlas opened the commlink. "Hey, I'm flying over to a spot nearby sending you the location over to you now," Atlas said. "Ok I got it we are going to meet you there" Jaxon said. A few minutes later Atlas landed the Promise in the meadow and got his blaster out and headed towards the hatch. When he got there he saw Jaxon and Corrina running towards the ship followed by Nova. But he could not see Orion he started to lay down some cover fire so the three could get onto the ship. Corrina was the first one to make it followed shortly by Jaxon then Nova came aborad. "Where is Orion?" Atlas asked. "The admiral took him he shouted for us to make a run for it so we did," Jaxon said with a panic look on his face. "Well, we have to get him back then," Atlas said as he closed the hatch door. Shots pinged off the ship as they made their way towards the bridge. Atlas got to his controls and lifted the ship off the ground and took off towards the port he was hoping they would catch up to the ship that the admiral was on so they could get Orion back. Atlas refused to have the panic that he was feeling rise up and take place in his mind so he pushed it aside. When they got to port Atlas took a quick scan of the ships that were docked then he saw two Union officers carrying a man in between them. They were headed towards a Union battleship. That's them right there he thought. He knew it would take more time to land and head to the ship so he took the Promise up and out into space. "Wait we need to get Orion," Jaxon said. "We will have to wait for that ship to take off and head out cause if we land we will miss it," Atlas said. Atlas moved the ship into orbit above the spaceport. Atlas pulled up a diagram from his old Union days of the ship that he saw the soldiers taking Orion in. "So this should be the layout of the ship unless the Union has changed anything but I doubt that they have," Atlas said to the crew. Nova came over and looked over the layout. "We can come in through this hatch here and make our way to the holding cell," Nova said. "Corrina can you get into their comms and see if you can pick up where they are going just in case. Also, see if you can tell where they might put Orion" Atlas said. "Ok got it Atlas," Corrina said as she starts typing away at her console.  
Atlas saw that Jaxon was nursing a wound on his shoulder. Nova was busy with memorizing the battleship layout so Atlas put the ship on autopilot and got up. He got the medkit down and headed over too Jaxon. "Here let me help you with that" Atlas said. "Thank you Atlas," Jaxon said. Atlas got a bandage out and some medication that would help the healing process then he started to clean out Jaxon's wound. "Shit that hurts," Jaxon said through gritted teeth. "Sorry about that" Atlas said as he applied the medication and put a bandage over the wound then he wrapped Jaxon's upper arm. "We are going to get him back right?" Jaxon asked. "Yeah, we will I know Union protocol and I know that they will transfer Orion to the ship then head to a Union prison in another sector. We can hit them when they are in transit" Atlas said. "Atlas looks like that battleship is about to take off and it looks like they are going to head to Kocarvis," Corrina said from her console." Ok yeah, that colony has a prison on it "Atlas said. He headed back to his seat and sat down at the controls. "So Nova, Jaxon, and Corrina you guys will board the ship. I'll stay here and walk you guys through on comms" Atlas said. Atlas saw that the ship carrying Orion had lifted off and was heading out. So Atlas hit the button for their new inviability shields that Corrina had installed. They made it so the Promise would not show up on radar or to the naked eye. "Ok, I'm gonna see if I can dock the ship with them. Then it's your guys turn" Atlas said. "Ok, let's kick some Union ass and show them that they can not take our captain without a fight," Jaxon said. Nova, Jaxon, and Corrina got their guns ready and headed towards the hatch as Atlas moved the ship so that he could dock with the Union ship. It was a little tricky but Atlas managed it. When he docked with the other ship Atlas released the hatch. "Ok stay on comms and let me know when you guys are on your way out so I can be ready to lift off," Atlas said. "Copy that Atlas" Nova said and the three left the ship. It was tricky walking Nova, Jaxon, and Corrina through the ship so they would not be seen. So Atlas led them the back way. "Ok at the next turn you will want to turn left," Atlas said. "Ok got it," Jaxon said. Within a few minutes, Atlas slowly led them to the holding cells. "Ok, Corri, can you hack your way into Orion's cell?" Atlas heard Jaxon ask her. "Yeah, I know these Union systems like the back of my hand," Corrina said. "Atlas we got Orion but he is unconscious," Nova said into the comms. "Ok between you and Jaxon you should be able to carry him back to the ship just go the same way you got in and you should have no problem," Atlas said. It took the other three awhile to get back to the ship and during that time Atlas got the ship ready for a fast escape. Then he heard gun's shots just right outside the ship. Atlas got his blaster ready and headed towards the hatch and started firing at the Union soldiers that were preventing the crew from moving. Alarms started to blur throughout the Union ship. "Come on make a ran for it" Atlas shouted at the crew. Nova came running up and he saw that she was carrying Orion on her back, her strength always amazed him. Nova was soon followed by Jaxon and Corrina. Atlas slammed the hatch shut and ran to the bridge. When he got to the bridge he threw himself into his seat and he disengaged the Promise from the other ship. He punched in some coordinates too unaffiliated space and hit the FTL drive and they jumped away.  
After they got a safe distance away Atlas put the ship on autopilot and helped the other's move Orion into the lounge so they could lay him down. They had simply put Orion in his chair and buckled him in to make there escape. Orion was still unconscious as they laid him down on one of the sofas in the lounge. Nova leaned in and started to check his pulse and other things. "How is he doing Nova?" Atlas asked. "He has a slight concussion. But his pulse is strong so he should wake up soon I hope" Nova said. They only had to wait a few minutes for Orion to come around. "What happened the last thing I remember was the butt of a gun hitting me then I blacked out," Orion said. Orion tried sitting up but Atlas put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Easy there cap we saved you from the Union and now we are in unaffiliated space," Atlas said. "So what are we going to do about admiral cranky pants?" Jaxon asked. Atlas could not help the laugh that escapes him. "Wow, Atlas that's the first you have ever laughed at one of my jokes," Jaxon said. Atlas just rolls his eyes at Jaxon. "But really what are we going to do we will not be able to go into Union space for a while with him on our tails?" Jaxon asked. Orion sat up but Atlas notice that he winced in pain. "You really should take it easy Orion," Atlas said with concern in his voice. "I'm fine we need to figure out what to do about Evandar Sol," Orion said. "I don't get why he is so bent on coming after us I mean I know the Union and I know they tend to just put warrants out. Not have a high ranking officer's come after the target" Atlas said. Just then Jaxon got a ping on his tablet he took it out and looked at it. "What is going on Jaxon?" Orion asked. "We just hit the top of the Union's most wanted post and look at that they even put Atlas up again," Jaxon said. "What?" asked Atlas as he reached for Jaxon's tablet. Jaxon handed him the tablet and sure enough, there was a picture of him on top of the most wanted post. It was not the first time either but instead of the Union asking for help to find him. They now named him a traitor to the Union. "Well, I guess the Union knows I'm alive at least," Atlas said as he handed the tablet back too Jaxon. "We will have to avoid Union space for a while until we figure this out, but for now, let's get some rest," Orion said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Orion went to stand up but he falls back again Atlas went to his side. "Here cap I'll help you," Atlas said as he put one of Orion's arms over his shoulders. "Thank you, Atlas," Orion said. Slowly they made their way to Orion's bedroom when they got there Atlas opened the door and helped Orion lay down on his bed.  
"If you need anything cap I'll be down the hall, "Atlas said. He felt Orion grab his hand as he turned around to leave. "I need to tell you something," Orion said giving Atlas hand a slight squeeze. Atlas felt a strange flutter in his chest as he turned back around and sat down on the edge of Orion's bed. "Ok, what?" Atlas asked. It did not escape Atlas that Orion still held his hand but for the time being Atlas let him. "I need to tell you that I have feelings for you," Orion said. Atlas felt the slight flutter in his chest again. "I know you do Orion. It has not escaped me that you have feelings for me, but I can't be with anyone right now I'm too much of a mess and you deserve so much more then I can give you right now" Atlas said." I know Atlas I just wanted to tell you. This brush with death just has made me think of something that I've have wanted for a very long time, and I can wait. But Atlas I want to be with you it just feels right every time I think about it. And it does not matter what you can give me Atlas cause I can give you everything" Orion said. Atlas sat there for a few moments thinking to himself what did he want? Orion was laying out all of his feeling for him but he could not place how he felt about Orion. But he did know one thing that he like being around Orion, Orion made him feel like something was falling into place and he also thought about how he felt when Orion had been taken by the Union panic had almost taken him over at that time. Atlas ran his thumb over Orion's knuckles. "I'm not a man of many words Orion but what I can tell you is that I care about you. What that means I need to figure that out for myself and it might take time" Atlas said. "And, like I said I'm willing to wait," Orion said. Atlas looked at Orion and their eyes meet. Then Atlas slowly leaned over Orion and placed a soft kiss on Orion's forehead it was all he could manage that small amount of affection for the time being. "Get some rest, Orion, we need our captain. Goodnight Orion" Atlas said as he got up off Orion's bed. When Atlas reached the door Orion spoke up "Goodnight Atlas". Then Atlas left Orion's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunfights. Someone from Atlas' past show's up.

The next day the crew sat down at the table together to hash out a plan for Evandar. "Atlas do you think you can use some of your Union know how too help us with this?" Orion asked. "I don't know cap they have me marked as a traitor remember. I could maybe reach out to some people that I served with. But it might be a long shot" Atlas said. "If you wouldn't mind doing that it would be great. I'm up for anything that can give us an edge. Corri can you try hacking into their systems maybe we can also find something on Evandar to use against him as well" Orion said. "Do you mean as blackmail?" Corrina asked. "Yeah, I mean blackmail. Jaxon pull up your contacts as well" Orion said. "On it cap," Jaxon said. Atlas pulled up his tablet and did a quick search on people who he might be able to ask for a favor the other's were still talking about what to do. Atlas sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself. He did know an Admiral that owed him a favor after the war maybe he could help. Someone with the same rank as Evandar through would that work? He decided to try it out and sent a message to the Admiral explaining the situation and asking for help. "Well, I sent a message to an Admiral that owes me a favor but I don't know if it will help or not," Atlas said. Wait, what? You know of another Admiral that owes you a favor?" Orion asked. "Yeah, I helped him with clearing up a mess back in my Union days and he told me that if I needed anything I could ask, but I never got around to asking him before I left the Union," Atlas said. "What is his name?" Corrina asked. "Jonty Mcintyre but some people just called him Jon" Atlas said. "So, that's how you got the name Jon when we first meet you," Jaxon said. "Yeah, that's how. It was the first name that popped into my head at the time" Atlas said a little embarrassed. At that moment through Nova launched forward in her seat grabbing her head. "What's a matter, Nova?" Corrina asked. But Atlas had seen her do this before it meant that danger was coming. "We have incoming. Something big" Nova said. "Why I'm not surprised," Atlas said as he got up from the sofa and started to run towards the bridge. Before he got there through something hit the ship and made him slid sideways into the wall." Everyone defensive positions now" Orion ordered the group. "Try and not shot my ship," Atlas said. "No grantee their buddy" Jaxon said with a smirk on his face. Atlas simply just glared at Jaxon. At that moment through the hatch to the ship was forced opened and smoke filled the halls.   
"This is it people get ready," Orion said. Atlas heard booted feet hit the panels as an unknown amount of soldiers entered the Promise. "By order of the Union, I commandeer this vessel," said a familiar voice. Then the smoke cleared and there stood admiral Evandar Sol. "Like hell you are. This is my ship you can pry her out of my cold dead hands" Atlas shouted as he opened fire on the soldiers in front of him. "Fall back to the bridge everyone" Orion shouted. Slowly they made their way onto the bridge, after all, it was the most defensive position on the ship. It created a choke point for situations such as this. Shots dinged off the panels as they went. "Stop shooting out my ship" Atlas shouted. His ship his poor ship Atlas thought too himself. They all took cover in the bridge and tried to hold out as long as they could but they were only five of them and an untold amount of Union soldiers." Try to hold them back as long as you can people. Atlas see if you can do anything to detach that other ship from ours and maybe we can get away from here" Orion said. "Ok got it cap cover me," Atlas said as he moved towards his controls. Shots kept ringing out but Atlas tried to focus on what was in front of him. He could manually detach the Promise and then hit the FTL drive but it would cause an unknown amount of damage to the thrusters. And leave a small number of soldiers on the ship they would be left to deal with. But then he notices something else the FTL drives were disabled. "Hey, kid, get up here and see what you can do to get the drives up again I'll cover you" Atlas shouted over to Corrina." Got it coming your way" Corrina said. She slowly made her way over to Atlas and started to type away at the console. It was then that Atlas notices that Evandar was standing at the door with his gun trained on Orion. Atlas did not even think he pointed his gun at the admiral and took a shot. His shot hit Evandar right in the arm the same one he was holding the gun in. Evandar dropped his gun and retreated while other soldiers took his place. "Good shoot Atlas thanks for that" Orion said. Atlas just nodded his head. His hands were shaking a little and he had to take a moment to himself. He kept having flashes of a different firefight in his head but he had to stay in the present. Orion though must have noticed because a few seconds later or so it seamed too Atlas he was sitting in front of him. "Hey, Atlas look at me. We need you to stay with us" Orion said. Atlas notice that Orion's hands were on the sides of his face. Atlas blinked his eyes and tried to clear away the flashes that were happening in his mind. "Hey, it's ok Atlas where ever you are your not there you're here with me. With the crew. Come back to us" Orion said with concern on his face." I'm fine I'm here" Atlas finally responded a few seconds later. "Glad to have you back," Orion said removing his hands from Atlas's face. "Shit sorry about that" Atlas said." It's ok Atlas" Orion said. Everything came back into focus after that he still heard the shots and then he hears something else. A voice comes over the comms. "This is High Admiral Jonty Mcintyre I'm ordering Vice Admiral Evandar Sol to stand down under Union protocol Nine-Five-Seven-Three section Eight". "Holy shit he got my message," Atlas said.   
"Your Admiral buddy I take it," Orion said. "Yeah, but by the sounds of it, he got a promotion". "Everyone fall back to the ship" Atlas heard Evandar saying. Atlas looked over to the door to the bridge and his eyes meet with Evandar's. "This is not over Molniya I'll prove that you are nothing but a traitor and scum," Evandar said. "Good luck with that from a Union prison cell," Atlas said. Soon Evandar and his soldiers left the Promise with Evandar holding his hand over the wound in his arm. Atlas watched from the viewscreen as Evandar ship released from theirs but before the ship could take off. Atlas watched as the bigger ship that was Jonty Mcintyre used it's tractor beam to pull in Evandar's ship. Atlas sat down at his console it was then that he notices there was a call that was coming through as well from Jonty Mcintyre ship. He looked over at Orion. "Accept the call Atlas," Orion said. Atlas pressed the button to accept the call. Atlas stood up from his seat. "Thanks for the help Jon," Atlas said. "Atlas Molniya alive and well," Jonty said. Jonty was a small man but that did not stop him from cutting an opposing figure he had black hair and eyes. "You know me," Atlas said. "What is going to happen too Evandar and his crew High Admiral?" Orion asked. "They will be detained and brought to a prison and Evandar will be stripped of his rank. He was not authorized to go after the crew of the Promise" Jonty said, "And, our arrest warrants?" Atlas asked. "Considering how Evandar acted the warrants for your crew have been erased. Evandar went against Union protocol and for that reason, your warrants have been voided out. After all the crew that was once known as the starship, Falcon did find Atlas Molniya after all" Jonty said. "More like he found us," Orion said. "Looks like I owe you one now Jon" Atlas said. "No, consider us even Admiral Molniya," Jonty said. Wait that can not be right Atlas thought too himself he knew the Union wanted to give him that promotion after the war but he turned them down. "Atlas your an Admiral?" Orion asked looking a little shocked. "No that can not be right I turned down that promotion cause I did not deserve it. I left the Union as a Lieutenant, and I'm pretty sure my discharge papers said so as well" Atlas said. "Well, that's the thing Admiral the high command pushed that through anyway and don't give me that crap about not deserving it cause you know damn well you did. Now I have to go I have a disgrace Admiral to deal with" Jonty said. After that, he disconnected the call. Atlas watched from the viewscreen as the ship hit FTL.   
Atlas sat down at his controls again and put his head in his hands. "Why did they not tell me that they pushed that promotion through? Damn those Union bastards" Atlas said more to himself then the crew. Atlas felt a hand fall on his shoulder he looked up and saw that it was Orion. "It's ok Atlas or should I address you as Admiral now?" Orion said with a sight smile on his face that told Atlas he was trying to lighten the mood. "Please don't," Atlas said a little tense and he looked away from Orion. "Atlas look at me cause I'm going to tell you something" Atlas looked at Orion "You are still the same guy. You are Atlas Molniya the best god damn pilot I have ever seen" Orion said. "Thanks, Orion I just don't understand why I'm the last one to know on something like this" Atlas said. "That tends to happen when you hid your self away from everyone for a few years," Jaxon said. But Atlas could tell that Jaxon also was trying to lighten the mood. "Corrina, did you figure out what is going on with our FTL drives?" Atlas asked changing the subject. "Yeah, it looks like one of the relays got hit when the ship hit ours we will have to dock to fix it," Corrina said. "Great just fantastic," Atlas said. "Let's see what planets are in the area and make our way to it to make repairs," Orion said as he sits down. Atlas pulled up a map and started to search. It was during this search that he notices that one of the planets nearby was Githeron the one that he saved. No, not going back there if I can help it that is Atlas thought too himself. He had made a vow never to go back to that planet. Then Jaxon spoke up. "Hey, that's my home planet can we go there?" Jaxon asked." Wait you are from Githeron?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, that's my home planet," Jaxon said. "I... didn't know" Atlas said. "We will have to go there anyways the ship will not make it further," Corrina said. "I know this ship better than you and I say it can go further," Atlas said. "Enough Atlas now I know you probably do not want to go there but I trust Corri and according to what I'm reading as well this ship will only make it too Githeron before running out of fuel we are leaking some so we have less than before," Orion said with an air of command. Atlas looked over the data they were seeing again shit they are right they only had enough fuel to make too Githeron any further and they would run out. Plus one of the thrusters were miss firing so that made it worse. "Ok plotting a course for Githeron I don't like it but it's our only option," Atlas said. "Good now that is settled we can maybe get some rest. We will not be able to use FTL so it will take us about five hours to get there" Orion said. Corrina and Jaxon got up and left the bridge shortly followed by Nova. It was just Orion and Atlas now. Atlas was still at his controls manually flying the ship. "Atlas you need to get some rest you look tired," Orion said. "With one of the thruster's miss firing, I have to stay on the controls to make sure we stay on course Orion," Atlas said not looking at Orion. He instead flicked the view screen on so it would show the stars.   
As Atlas looked at the stars his thoughts were repeating of the thruster miss firing and keeping the ship on course and that he did not want to go to Githeron. It was because of these thoughts that he did not notice Orion sit down next to him. It was not until Orion put his hand on Atlas' hand that Atlas faintly notices Orion. "Hey, Atlas you need to breathe look at me. I'm right here" Orion said. But to Atlas, it was like Orion was speaking to him from afar. "Nova, I need you on the bridge as soon as possible" Orion said speaking into the intercom. "Atlas you need to slow you're breathing you're going to pass out if you don't," Orion said with a frantic look on his face. But again to Atlas, it was like Orion was speaking from a faraway place. "Captain, you needed me?" Nova asked. Yeah, help me. Atlas is having some type of panic attack. I put the ship on autopilot but Atlas said one of the thrusters were miss firing so I need you to take the controls" Orion said. "Yes, captain but what about Atlas?" Nova asked. "I'll take care of him hopefully if I can get him to his room and get him to sit down. He might claim down there" Orion said. Atlas heard the conversation but again it felt too him like it was coming from far off. Atlas saw Orion grab his hands trying to force him to let go of the controls. His grip on them was so tight Orion had to pry each finger away. When Atlas could no longer grip the controls he balled his hands into fists. Orion firmly grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off his seat and put one of Atlas arms over his shoulders. "I'll be in Atlas' room trying to get him to calm down. Nova, please take care of the ship" Orion said. Copy that captain and please take care of Atlas I'm concerned about his health" Nova said. "I will," Orion said. Atlas watched as through from afar as Orion half carried him and half helped him walk to his room. When they got too Atlas room Atlas could hear his breathing was coming out of him in short pants like he had forgotten how too breath. Orion sat him down on his bed. "Now stay there I'm gonna go wet a towel with cold water," Orion said. Atlas put his elbow's on his knees and then put his head in his hands. Then he felt Orion beside him and felt coldness against the back of his neck. Then Orion knelt in front of Atlas and put his hands on Atlas' hands to remove them from his face. Orion put one of Atlas' hand on his chest and put the other one on his face. Then Orion put both of his hands on Atlas' face. "Ok, Atlas I want you to feel my heartbeat. Feel it and I want you to copy my breathing. Take a deep breath in through your nose and hold it for a few seconds then let it out through your mouth" Orion said. It took Atlas a few times but eventually, his breathing was starting to come much easier. He could feel Orion's heartbeat beneath his palm. Atlas took a few more deep breaths with Orion leading him. Then he meets Orion's eyes and they were clear to him. "Glad to have you back Atlas I thought I lost you there for a moment," Orion said.   
Atlas stared at Orion for a few moments. "Shit, I'm sorry cap I must look pretty hopeless to you at this moment," Atlas said exhausted from the day's events. "It's ok Atlas I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Orion said. Orion got up from his kneeling down position and sat beside Atlas on his bed. Atlas held out his hand and grabbed Orion's hand with his. "I made a promise with my self the day that I left Githeron to never go back. It holds too many bad memories for me" Atlas said looking straight forward at the wall. "Can I tell you something I think might help Atlas?" Orion asked. Instead of answering Orion Atlas' just simply nods his head. Orion squeezes his hand a little bit. "Everyone on this crew owes you their life. Jaxon and his family owned a small farm on Githeron his whole family owes you their lives. Corrina even was there. Her family was there on vacation. Nova was there as well she was enlisted to serve the Empire as a super-soldier against her will she was created in a lab for that purpose alone. After that day though the Empire said they were done with super soldiers and let her go. You gave her freedom Atlas. As for me, I was there with my twin brother and my crew I was just made the captain of an Empire cruiser. We even wanted to join the fight but was ordered to stand down at the last moment when we saw the ship that was attacking the planet explode. So you see you saved me and my brother too. I left the Empire not long after that and got my own ship. I wanted to travel the stars. I named it the Falcon. I wanted to name it the Fire Falcon but that name was already taken. What I'm getting at Atlas is even through that day for you was hell. For the rest of the people on Githeron, it was the day their lives were changed for the better they saw their homeworld saved. So Atlas try to think of the lives that you saved of the people who are alive because of what you did. You can remember the fallen all you want but I think they would want you too move on and live your life Atlas" Orion said. Atlas sat there for a few seconds then he felt a tear roll down his cheek he had never thought of it that way. All this time he had been pushing people away. Orion was also right his squad even though they were dead they would want Atlas to live a life that was his. As Atlas sat there more tears started to roll down his cheeks. Atlas turned towards Orion tears rolling down his cheeks. Orion moved closer and wrapped Atlas in a hug. It was at this moment that Atlas completely broke down. He was an idiot pushing people away. Being alone all those years. It all comes down on him. "Hey, it's ok Atlas," Orion said as he rubs Atlas on his back. It took a few minutes for Atlas to regain his composure but eventually, he felt like himself again. "Thank you, Orion, I needed that," Atlas said. "When we get to the Githeron I want you to try to get off the ship and go pay your respects towards your squad and the people who also died that day. But if you don't feel up to it that is ok to as well" Orion said as he placed a hand on Atlas jaw and moved away a bit.   
"I will try Orion but I make no promises" Atlas said. "As long as you try that's all I ask," Orion said. Atlas felt something tug on his heart as he looked into Orion's blue eyes. They were like sapphires. Orion was getting closer soon their foreheads were touching. Then their noses were touching and their breaths were mingling together. Then Orion's lips were on Atlas's lips and Orion had closed his eyes. Atlas felt a couple of things first he felt shocked. Then all of a sudden it was like fire erupted in the pit of his stomach. Orion was moving his lips against Atlas' lips as though he was testing the waters. Atlas felt Orion put his other hand that was not on Atlas jaw on the lower part of his back. When Atlas did not respond at first Orion started to move away but Atlas stopped him by putting one of his hands on the back of Orion's head. And putting the other hand on Orion's leg. Then he responded by kissing Orion back fiercely and closing his eyes. Atlas heard Orion make a soft sort of hum of shock in the back of his throat. But soon they were kissing in earnest. Atlas felt his heart rate spike and his head swooned at the feelings that were taking him over. Atlas felt Orion open his mouth a little and flick his tongue against Atlas' bottom lip as through requesting permission to enter. Permission granted Atlas thought as he opened his mouth and meet Orion's tongue with his. Atlas let a low moan issued from the back his throat and the kiss deepened. Atlas heard Orion groan in the back of his throat as their tounges intertwined and Atlas felt himself stiffen a bit in his pants. So he shifted on the bed a bit. Atlas felt as Orion's hand that was on his jaw came down on his thigh. They broke apart both of them breathing heavy. "I'm sorry if that was to fast," Orion said with a slight look of concern on his face. "No, it was fine. But I think we need to stop before this goes any further" Atlas said. Atlas noticed that Orion too had a slight bulge in his pants. "Yeah, we should. So does this mean..." Orion said. "That we're together?" Atlas asked finishing Orion's sentence. "Yeah, that Orion said with a blush across his cheeks. "It means I'm willing to give us a try. But Orion can this stay between us? Just for now until I'm ready?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, this can stay between us Atlas," Orion said. "God Jaxon is going to go nuts when he finds out. I think he has been trying to get us two together for a while" Atlas said. "Yeah, he gonna be insufferable about it" Orion laughed. At that moment through Nova's voice came over the intercoms. "Captain, I need you on the bridge there is a problem." Oh crap, I forgot that Nova was on the controls" Orion said. "Well, let's go see what the new problem is," Atlas said as they moved away from each other and he stood up from his bed. Atlas held his hand out so he could help Orion up. Orion took his hand and they headed towards the bridge together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas visits the planet he saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some NSFW

Before they went through the door to the bridge they dropped each other's hands, and they entered the bridge together. "What is the status report Nova?" Orion asked as he sat down. Atlas went to his seat but Nova was sitting there. "The thruster went out but we are at Githeron now but I don't know how to make an emergency landing," Nova said. "Here let me take over I can do it," Atlas said. "Thank you, Atlas. I hope you are feeling better" Nova said as she stood up to let Atlas sit down." I'm Nova thank you for your concern. Everyone might want to buckle in it's gonna be a bumpy ride down" Atlas said as he sat down. "Jaxon, Corrina we need you on the bridge now," Orion said over the intercoms. Soon they both entered the bridge looking like they both had gotten dressed pretty quickly." I don't even want to know what you two were doing" Atlas said. "Oh, you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that" Jaxon said. Atlas notices that Corrina had a deep blush across her cheeks as she sits down in her seat. "Jaxon keep it in your pants and buckle up were going in for a rough landing," Orion said. Jaxon just laughs and sits down. "Orion, we need clearance to land. Can you deal with that while I make sure we all don't die" Atlas said. "Githeron does not require that anymore so we should be fine too land," Orion said. Atlas would just have to take Orion's word for that as he worked the Promise into a landing. The ride down to the planet had been rough and without the one thruster the landing was even rougher but Atlas managed to land the Promise without any damage to the port or to the ship itself. "Nice flying there Atlas," Orion said. Atlas shut down the ship and laid back in his seat he took out his bottle of whiskey and unscrews the top and takes a plentiful swig from it. After the day he just had he felt like he needed it. "Anyone else for a drink?" Atlas asked. They all shook there head so Atlas took another swig from the bottle and put it away. "Ok, what do you need to repair the ship Atlas?" Orion asked. "Just a new relay for the FTL drive. I already have the parts for the thruster. But I could use a few new ignition coils as well" Atlas said. "Ok, I think I can handle getting those parts," Corrina said." I will catch up with you guys in a few" Orion said." Ok, copy that Captian" Nova said. Jaxon, Corrina, and Nova left the bridge and headed out to the planet. Atlas turned towards Orion it was just the two of them. "If you don't want to go that's fine but..." Orion said "But I really should," Atlas said finishing Orion's sentence again. "Look I will be by your side every step of the way Atlas I want to be there for you as you face this" Orion said. "Is that a promise?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, I promise I will be by your side," Orion said as he held out his hand for Atlas to take. "Together?" Atlas asked. "Together," Orion said. Atlas took Orion's hand and together they walked off the bridge.   
When Atlas and Orion reached the hatch they let go of each other's hand and walked off the ship. Atlas notice the crew was not far away still trying to get through customs. "Should we go see what the issue is?" Atlas asked Orion. "Yeah fallow me," Orion said. Atlas and Orion headed towards the customs check as they neared the custom official they heard him talking to the crew. "Come on that landing was impossible for anyone. There is no way someone could pull that off" the customs official said. "Well, we just have a really good pilot and captain," Jaxon said. "Can we go through yet I want to meet my boyfriends' parents?" Corrina asked. "Not until you tell me who your pilot is," the customs official said. "But at that moment he notices that Orion and Atlas had walked up to the crew. "Is there a problem here?" Orion asked. "No problem just your crew here will not answer me," the customs official said. "My name is Orion I'm the captain of the Promise and I can answer all your questions," Orion said. "Well, captain, Orion" started the custom official. "You can just call me Orion," Orion said cutting the official off. "Well, Orion, I would like to know how you guys made that landing?" The customs official asked. "Well that's simple we worked together as a crew and we have the best pilot around," Orion said. "Well, that is the same type of answer your crew gave me I want names" the customs official demanded. Atlas at this point was getting annoyed so he steps up to the customs official. "I'm their pilot and my name is..."Atlas started saying "Wait are you sure you want this guy to know who you are?" Orion asked looking at Atlas and cutting him off. "Yeah, I'm sure. Plus I think it's the only way we are going to get past this guy" Atlas said. "Ok yeah, maybe your right. Just are you ready for that?" Orion asked Atlas. "Yeah, Orion, I'm ready. I least I think I'm. I will not know until I try right?" Atlas said." Right", Orion said looking a little proud. "As I was saying my name is Atlas Molniya," Atlas said turning back to the customs official. "Wait you mean as in THE Atlas Molniya," the customs official said. "Yeah, that's me," Atlas said. "I think I need proof," the customs official said. Atlas simply handed him his ID card. The customs official took it and looked at it and looked back at Atlas a few times. "You are him," the customs official said. "Yeah now, will you let us through now that we have answered your questions?" Atlas asked. "Yeah sure go ahead and Mr. Molniya thank you for what you did here that day," the customs official said handing Atlas his ID back. "I was simply doing what anyone would have done no need for thanks," Atlas said as he took back his ID. After that the customs official let the crew go through with no problem. But Atlas was starting to feel tense as they walked through the streets. "Hey it's ok Atlas we are all right by your side," Orion said. "Yeah, we are right here," Corrina said. "There is no reason to worry Atlas we will walk you through this" Nova said. "I'm right by your side buddy," Jaxon said. "Thanks, guys" Atlas said. They reached a little park shortly after that. In the park was a memorial that was built in honor of Atlas squad and for the other's that had died that day. Including Atlas squad, only thirty others had died that day. Atlas walked up to the memorial and knelt in front of it. Atlas ran one of his hands over the names of his squad. As he did each of their faces flashed before his eyes. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here. I'm sorry that I could not save you guys. I'm sorry for everything" Atlas said as he cried. It was late enough that no one else was in the park other than the crew of the Promise. "Hey, no one could have predicted that fight, not even you Atlas Orion said. Atlas felt Orion lay a hand on his shoulder".   
Atlas stood up and wiped away the tears that had fallen." I think I would like to go back to the ship. We can start repairs tomorrow. It has been a long day" Atlas said to the crew. "I'll walk you back. The rest of you take some shore leave and rest up. Jaxon, Corri make sure you check back in with me after you guys see Jaxon's family" Orion said. "Copy that Captian" Nova said. "Oh I see how it is you two just want to be alone together," Jaxon said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Jaxon," both Orion and Atlas said. "Oh, look at you two already saying stuff together just like a couple," Jaxon said. "Jaxon," Orion said with a warning in his voice that told Jaxon too shut up. Jaxon just winked at the two of them and put his arm over Corrina's shoulder and the two of them walked off with Jaxon still smirking at Atlas and Orion over his shoulder. "See you two tomorrow," Corrina said with a wink. Atlas and Orion simply shake their heads and turned around and headed back to the Promise. But since they were alone the linked their hands together as they walked. When they got back to the ship Atlas headed towards the lounge area and got a bottle of whiskey down and two glasses. He filled the two glasses and handed one to Orion. Atlas and Orion sat down next to each other on one of the sofas. Atlas took a drink from his glass and laid his head back and closed his eyes. "You did good today Atlas I'm proud of you," Orion said. "I feel like I just went head to head with a wall and the wall won. I'm exhausted" Atlas said. "Atlas?" Orion asked. "Yeah, Orion" Atlas said without looking at Orion. "Can I... Can I kiss you?" Orion asked a little hesitant. Atlas looked at Orion and saw that Orion had desired in his eyes. Atlas put his now half-empty glass down on a table in front of him and he notices that Orion's was right next to his glass with only a little bit gone. Instead of responding to Orion's question Atlas leaned in towards Orion and Orion meet him halfway. Their lips meet in a frim and passionate kiss the kind that left both of the men wanting more. Their lips meet again and again then Atlas notice that Orion had put both of his hands on Atlas' shoulders and was pushing him down. So Atlas laid down on the sofa with Orion following him down without breaking the kiss that they were in. Atlas put his hands on Orion's waist. Atlas felt as Orion put one of his hand on the back of his head as a makeshift pillow. Orion had also put his elbow down above Atlas' shoulder and placed his other hand on top of his head and was carding his finger's through Atlas hair. Orion was on top of Atlas pressing him into the sofa and kissing up and down his neck and along the line of his jaw. Then up to the shell of his ear. Atlas felt Orion nip at his ear and Atlas let out a low moan. Atlas then felt Orion roll his hips and felt Orion's hardness against him. Atlas responded by letting Orion know just how much that affected him buy rolling his hips up and pressing his hardness against Orion. Then they meet in another kiss that lasted long until they both had to come up for air. Both of them were breathing heavy. Atlas put one of his hands on Orion's jaw and looked him in the eyes. "Orion, I don't know if I can go further then this right now. I'm not sure if I can" Atlas said. Orion placed a soft kiss on Atlas' palm and then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Atlas' lips which Atlas returned. They parted after the kiss ended and Orion looked down at Atlas. "Atlas I'm sorry I just wanted to kiss again the first one was too short. I wanted more but like I said before I'm willing to wait" Orion said. "It's ok I don't mind you being eager. I kind of like it and Orion never doubt that I don't want you to kiss me. If I didn't feel up to kissing you I would have told you" Atlas said. "I just feel so uncertain with you for some reason. Like I don't know where the line is right now. I've never felt this way before. I want you more than anything" Orion said as he placed his forehead against Atlas' forehead.   
"I know you do Orion and just so you know I'm ready for the kissing the hand holding but sex I don't know about right now," Atlas said. Orion got up off Atlas and Atlas sat up and Orion sat beside him. "Will you let me know when you are ready for sex?" Orion asked "Yeah I will. But I kind of have to tell you something about that through" Atlas said. "What's that?" Orion asked Atlas felt a blush creep up into his cheeks. "Well, see the thing is I've never done it," Atlas said and he felt his blush rise more. "Wait you can't not be telling me that you're a... "Orion said. "I'm a virgin I've never had sex before," Atlas said finishing Orion's sentence. "But, how? Your what thirty-four?" Orion asked looking a little shocked. "I went into fight school when I was seventeen. Back then it was all about training and then after I left fight school it was all about the job. I just never got around to it" Atlas said. "What about your exes?" Orion asked." I never really dated and if I did. We would break up before it got to that point" Atlas said he could feel his blush rise even more. "Have you ever, you know done it to yourself?" Orion asked. "What like masturbation?" Atlas asked. "Yeah like that" Orion said with a blush of his own." No, I haven't even done that" Atlas said. "How about the years you were alone on this ship?" Orion asked. "I was too broken to even think about it," Atlas said. "Ok wow, I'm dating a virgin," Orion said. "How about you? Have you done it?" Atlas asked. "Yeah once and, I well you know, I take care of it myself too," Orion said. Atlas sighed and picked up his drink and finished it off in one gulp. Atlas put the glass down again and looked at Orion. "I don't know what I'm doing" Atlas said. "I can show you," Orion said. Again Atlas notices the look of desire in Orion's eyes and it mimicked his desire that he was feeling. But he still felt like maybe now was not the right time or was it the right time? Atlas asked himself. Orion leaned in and Atlas meet him again in a passionate kiss. Then Atlas heard someone clearing their voice behind them and the two broke apart. Both of the men had deep blushes across their cheeks. "Sorry I did not mean intrude just was on my way to bed" Nova said." Yeah, I should get to bed myself" Atlas said still looking at Orion. "Goodnight you two" Nova said as she left the lounge leaving the two still sitting there on the sofa. But by now the mood had been ruined. "So I'll see you in the morning then?" Orion asked looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," Atlas said. After that, the two got up off the sofa and headed towards their bedrooms. When they reached Orion's bedroom Atlas kissed him goodnight but left it at that. Then Atlas headed towards his room and opened the door and went inside and got undressed and laid down on his bed. Within a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.   
Atlas got up the next morning and headed towards the mess hall. When he got there he saw Orion and he could not help smiling to himself. "Good morning Orion" Atlas said as he went over to grab his mug for coffee. "Oh, good morning Atlas," Orion said with a smile. Atlas went over to the table and sat down to drink his coffee. Orion sat a plate full of eggs in front of him. "Thanks, Orion" Atlas said. As Atlas eat Nova walked in. She simply looked between the two men and sat down without saying a word of what she saw the other night. Atlas was grateful for that. "Did Jaxon and Corrina stay with Jaxon's family on the planet last night?" Nova asked. "Yeah but I told them to be back to the ship in the morning," Orion said. "We need to go pick up the parts for the ship today," Atlas said. "Yeah, I can do that if you want me to Atlas," Orion said. "I can take care of it as well," Atlas said. Orion sat down next to Atlas and started to eat. "I know you can just offering to help," Orion said. Atlas notice that he had pressed his thigh against his so that they were pressed together from the hip to knee. "You both can go," Nova said. It was at this moment that Atlas notice that they were staring at each other so he broke eye contact and finished his plate of food." Nova about last night" Orion said. "I did not notice anything of consensus captain," Nova said. "Right, it's just that it's new and we want too..." Orion said. "We want to keep it between the two of us, for now," Atlas said finishing Orion's sentence. "I'm glad to see the two of you together," Nova said. "Thanks, Nova and we will try to keep the PDA to a minimal amount," Orion said. "What's this about PDA I'm all about PDA," Jaxon said from the door to the mess hall. Atlas felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. "We were saying maybe you and Corrina should keep the PDA too a minimal" Atlas said. "Come on that's no fun though," Jaxon said. "How was the evening at your family house Jaxon?" Orion asked changing the subject. "They miss me but they love seeing me with a girl on my arm and they loved Corri," Jaxon said. Corrina walked into the mess hall at that moment. "Yeah, it was nice to thank you for asking Orion," Corrina said. "How were your guys night after you left for the ship?" Jaxon asked as he sat down. "It was fine Jaxon we did not do anything we both were exhausted so we went to bed," Orion said. "With each other?" Jaxon said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Jaxon shut up," Atlas said. At that moment Comet jumped up on the table and tried to steal the rest of Orion food but he was too fast and moved his plate away. Jaxon laughed and Corrina placed a bowl of cereal down and Comet started to eat. "Little runt is going to get itself kicked off this ship" Atlas said as he got up from the table. "I'm going to go get the parts for the ship, while I'm gone can you get the repairs started kid?" Atlas asked Corrina. "Yeah, I can do that," Corrina said. "I'll come with you," Orion said as he got up from the table. "I have a feeling we missed something, Corri," Jaxon said. Atlas simply gave Jaxon a rude gesture with his hand and left the lounge with Orion following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas has panic attacks and the crew takes a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

When the two reached the hatch and opened it. The first thing Atlas notice was that a large group of people had gathered at the port. "What the hell is going on?" Atlas asked. "Damn it that customs official must have told the whole planet that you were here," Orion said. "Oh, balls" Atlas said. "Look I know you are not ready for this so head back into the ship and I'll take care it," Orion said. It was at this moment that Atlas notice that he had started to shake and his breathing was starting to come out in short gasps. "Yeah, I think that is a good idea thank you Orion" Atlas said. But he notices that his voice was coming out of him a little high. "Hey, Atlas it's ok I'll tell them something. What that is through I'll have to make it up as I go" Orion said. Atlas simply nodded his head in thanks then turned back around and headed back into the ship and headed to his room. When he got to his room he sat down on his bed and tried to calm himself down. Atlas remembers the breathing technique that Orion showed him and tried it himself. It took Atlas a few minutes to calm down but eventually, he got there. Afterward, Atlas wanted to take his mind off things so he went to his workbench and sat down and pulled down his game bot that he had been working on. It took two days to repair the ship and during that time Atlas spent his time on the ship walking Corrina through some of the repairs using the comms. Atlas hated the fact that he could not fix the ship himself but every time he tried stepping outside he would feel the panic rise and he was forced to head back inside. Atlas could tell the crew wanted to help but he could not think of a way for them to help him. Orion was always gone dealing with the dockmaster and dealing with the crowds. So Atlas hardly saw him and he felt bad that he left this up to Orion to deal with. But every time Atlas brought it up Orion would just smile and tell him everything was ok and not to worry. On the third day, the ship was repaired and the crew was ready to leave the planet. Atlas sat down at his controls while Orion got them clearance to take off. "Ok, Atlas take us out of here," Orion said. "Copy that cap," Atlas said. He was tense and ready to leave. Atlas started up the ship and engaged their thruster's and they lifted off. Soon they were back in space. "Where to now captain?" Nova asked. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a break" Atlas said as he flew the ship. "I don't think our bank accounts can afford that through Atlas," Orion said. "Actually, they can Orion," Jaxon said. "What do you mean Jaxon?" Orion asked. "Do you remember way back when we were going after Atlas here and then we decided not too then that whole thing with Evandar happened and then that Admiral friend of Atlas' showed up," Jaxon said. "Yeah, I remember," Orion said. "Well, the Admiral Jonty was his name right Atlas?" Jaxon asked. "Yeah, it was," Atlas said. "Well, he just transferred some credits over to me. I mean we did find Atlas Molniya" Jaxon said. "What I don't see any credits," Orion said. "That's because I just barely got it. I'll transfer your guy's portion over too you expect for Atlas' portion that is" Jaxon said. A few minutes later each of the Corrina's, Nova and Orion tablet dings. "Well, that is a lot and yeah with this we can take a break," Orion said looking at his tablet with his eyes wide. "Atlas pick our course it was your idea after all to take a break," Orion said. "Copy that cap," Atlas said as he felt some of the tension leave his body.   
Atlas pulled up a map and started to look at the neutral colonies and planets. He wanted to go someplace quiet. Atlas saw there was a neutral planet that he always wanted to visit called Beruna it would take them about two days too get there but it would be worth it. "Ok, I'm plotting a course to Beruna its a typical planet in neutral space and most of all it does not have a lot of people on it and it has great spots to see," Atlas said. "Ok, how long should it take us to get there?" Orion asked. "Two days but trust me from what I read it will be worth it," Atlas said." Ok, let's go" Orion said. "Wait why can't we just take a break on Githeron I mean we are right here," Jaxon said. Atlas felt tense again. "It would seem our pilot does not want to be there anymore Jaxon" Nova said. "I'm sorry Jaxon I know it's your home planet but I just can't anymore please understand," Atlas said through gritted teeth. But something in his tone must have caught Jaxon's attention. "Ok, I understand buddy lets head to Beruna," Jaxon said. After that Atlas sat up their course and FTL jumps and Nova, Jaxon and Corrina left the bridge. Atlas was sitting in his seat still holding on to the controls and setting up the ship for autopilot. Then he felt one hand come down on each of his shoulders and looked up into Orion's eyes. "I'm an ass," Atlas said a little embarrassed." On this, no your not the crew understands" Orion said as he starts rubbing Atlas' shoulders. "So sometimes I'm an ass then," Atlas said as he finished up setting up autopilot. "Sometimes yes but your a hot ass" Orion said. Atlas chuckled at that. "Come on set this girl on autopilot and let's go get a drink," Orion said. "You always know when I need one don't you," Atlas said. "Yeah, I do," Orion said. Atlas sat the autopilot and got up out of his seat and took Orion's hand and together they walked off the bridge. Atlas could not bring himself to let go of Orion's hand through when they reached the lounge. Orion raised an eyebrow at him but Atlas simply just squeezed Orion's hand. They walked in the lounge together still holding hands. Atlas let go only so he could get a bottle of whiskey down and some glasses then he sat at the table. Orion sat down next too him and he poured each of them a glass. They both took a drink and sighed. Atlas took Orion's hand that was not holding his drink and rub his thumb along Orion's knuckles. At that time Jaxon and Corrina walked in and Atlas saw as Jaxon eyes landed on their hands. "I so-called this you owe me Corri pay up," Jaxon said. Corrina reached in her pocket and pulled out some credits and handed them to Jaxon. "You guys had a bet going?" Orion asked with a blush across his cheeks. "Yeah, we did. I've been waiting for this for a while but Corri said it would not happen. So I bet her it would" Jaxon said. "Ok you win don't make a big deal out of it," Atlas said and he squeezed Orion's hand. "Oh, I'm gonna make the biggest deal out of this" Jaxon said as he sits down across the two of them. Atlas let go of Orion's hand and drags his hand through his hair. "Just like I knew you would" Atlas said.   
Corrina sits down next to Jaxon and puts her hand in his. "Come on now there are two couples aboard the Promise. Now we can go on double dates. Oh, this could be the first date" Corrina said suddenly excited. "How about we do that when we get to Beruna. I bet there will be better spots then the lounge to have dates" Orion said. "Oh, that sounds good, "Corrina said. "Ah, this makes me so happy," Jaxon said as he bushes a fake tear away. Atlas finished his drink and got up from the table. "I'm gonna go to my room no one bother me," Atlas said. For some reason, he wanted to be alone but alone with Orion so Jaxon showing up put a damper on his mood. Atlas got to his room and sat down at his workbench and got his game bot down again. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door. "What part of no one brother me that you..." Atlas said but he stopped because it was Orion. "The part where you said don't bother me," Orion said with a slight smile." I thought you were Jaxon" Atlas said. "It's ok I get it Jaxon can be annoying but he's Jaxon he can't help it," Orion said. "Yeah, I know what did you tell him to get away?" Atlas asked. "Oh, I just told him that I was going to take a shower then I went to my room and waited a few then came here," Orion said. "Thanks for that" Atlas said. Orion walked over to Atlas and leaned down and Atlas meet him in a slow kiss. After the kiss broke Atlas got up and sat down on his bed and Orion sat down next to him. "So I guess we are fully out to the crew now," Atlas said. "Yeah, we are," Orion said. "So do you still want to show me?" Atlas asked his voice was deep and desire had fired up in him. Instead of answering Orion kissed him hard and then he got up off the bed. Atlas watched as Orion slowly started to undress. Orion was a lot more muscular then Atlas thought he was. He could not tear his eyes away as Orion's muscles rippled under his skin as he removed his shirt. Then Atlas felt his jaw drop as Orion removed his pants and stood there in just his shorts. Atlas was just sitting there as he watched Orion move closer to him. "Atlas I think one of us is overdressed for this" Orion said with desire. Atlas felt Orion's hands at the helm of his shirt and he felt as Orion sild his shirt up and Atlas took his arms out and Orion lifted it over his head.   
Atlas sat there as Orion slowly ran his hands down his chest. "Please don't let this be a dream," Orion said. "What do you mean?" Atlas asked. "I have dreamed about this many times Atlas. It always ends before the good part" Orion said. Atlas grabbed one Orion's hands and moved it to his chest." Do I feel like a dream?" Atlas asked. "No, you feel very real to me," Orion said. Then Atlas felt as Orion hands drifted down to his belt and started to undo it. Atlas stood up from his bed then he heard his zipper being zipped down and felt Orion's hand at his waist then he felt as Orion slowly pulled down his pants and they hit the ground. Atlas stepped out of his pants as Orion moved his hands back up to Atlas waist." Lay down on the bed Atlas" Orion said with an air of command that Atlas knew. Atlas following Orion's command moved to his bed and laid down. Orion got into bed after him but instead of laying down Orion positioned himself so he was on top of Atlas with one of his knees in between Atlas legs. Orion leaned down and Atlas lifted his head a little so they could meet in a deep kiss. They broke apart a little to breathe. "Tell me if you want me to stop," Orion said. Atlas felt like his throat has closed off so he nodded his head. Orion leaned down again and placed a kiss next to Atlas mouth then he slowly moved down too Atlas' neck. When Orion got too his collar bone Atlas felt Orion give him a gentle nip there and he let out a low moan. Then Atlas felt as Orion slowly started to move down more. Placing kisses on his way down. Then he felt Orion tug at his shorts. "These need to come off," Orion said his voice was deep with desire. Atlas raised his hips a little to help Orion remove his shorts. Soon Atlas was bare to Orion gaze. "Wow, you are very hot," Orion said. "Thanks, I have never been told that before" Atlas said. "Well, you are. Now spread your legs a little so I can lay down in between them" Orion said. Atlas did as Orion said and spread his legs as far as he could. "Good no relax and enjoy," Orion said. Atlas watched as Orion slowly laid down in between his legs with his shoulders right between his thighs. Then Atlas watched as Orion lowered his head and place one of his hands on Atlas' length. Atlas watched as Orion took him into his mouth and started to suck. Atlas let his head fall back on the pillow and he let out a moan. Atlas laid there as Orion worked up and down his length switching between sucking and moving his hand up and down with gentle firmness. Atlas had never felt anything like this and he could not stop the moans that left his mouth. Atlas felt pressure building between his thighs and he started to move his hips in tandem with Orion's mouth. Atlas griped his sheets with both of his hands. Sweat started to bead up on Atlas' forehead. Atlas let out a deep moan as he felt Orion suck a little harder and started to go a little faster. Atlas felt his body tense up as he felt that Orion was using his hand as well as his mouth. The pressure Atlas felt was building more it felt it was going to release any minute. "Orion, I think I'm going to go soon," Atlas said in between breaths Orion simply responded by sucking harder on his length. Within a matter, a second Atlas felt the pressure release and he felt his first climax and he let out a loud moan. Orion let him ride out his climax by slowly moving his hand up and down as he sucked. Atlas shakily removed his hand from the sheet and ran it through his damp hair as Orion got up and went into the bathroom. He heard as Orion spit then turn on the water a few minutes later he heard the water turn off and looked over as Orion walked into the bedroom.   
"Fuck Orion that was amazing I've never felt anything like that before," Atlas said as Orion laid down beside him. Atlas notice that Orion shorts were tenting now. "Well, now you can say you have climaxed," Orion said. Atlas just simply laughs then he leaned in and kissed Orion hard. Then Atlas slowly moved above Orion without breaking the kiss. Atlas started trailing kisses down Orion's neck to his collar bone as he started to move down Orion spoke up. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to Atlas." I want too. But will you let me know if I do something wrong or right?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, I will," Orion said. Atlas smiled and continued his journey down Orion's body leaving kisses as he went. Atlas tugged at Orion's shorts and he felt as Orion lifted a bit. Atlas finished pulling Orion's shorts down and off. He moved back up and took Orion in. "You're not to bad yourself," Atlas said. Orion simply smiled at him. Atlas laid down in between Orion's legs as Orion spread them for him. Then he moved one of his hands to Orion's length and lowered his mouth and took Orion into his mouth and sucked. Atlas heard Orion's soft moan. He must be doing something right Atlas thought to himself. Atlas slowly worked his mouth up and down Orion's length trying to mimic what Orion had done too him. Then he felt one of Orion's hand on top of his head guiding him a little. Atlas started to work his hand a little in tandem with his mouth. "Yeah just like that" Orion said as he carded his fingers through Atlas' hair he was no longer guiding him. Atlas soon notice that Orion had started to move his hips a little and was starting to tense up. So Atlas sucked a little harder and moved a little faster up and down. "Fuck Atlas I'm going to go," Orion said. Atlas felt Orion climax into his mouth and heard Orion let out a loud moan. Atlas let Orion ride out his climax by moving his hand up and down a little. Then once he could tell Orion was done he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom and spit into his sink and turned on the water and rinsed his mouth out. After Atlas was done he turned off the water and went back into his room. Atlas laid down next to Orion and they turned towards each other. "That was good. Not bad for your first time" Orion said. Atlas let out a soft chuckle and put one of his arms around Orion's waist. Atlas felt Orion do the same. "So I have room for improvement then. That's good "Atlas said. Atlas felt Orion chuckle a little. Then Atlas closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep in Orion's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no excuses for this. But like I said I'm not here to appeal to anyone. If you like this leave a comment or a kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas has a bad dream and ends up hurting someone he loves. One of the crew has some big news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter involves some choking. This chapter also is a little shorter I wanted the crew to have some downtime there will be some plot in the next chapter.

Atlas was holding on to the controls of his ship hard as the ground below him came closer he could not stop the ship. Then before he knew it he had slammed into the ground and his vision went black. Then he was crawling out of a busted window and crawling across the ground towards a body. When he got to the body he turned it over and saw Orion's blank expression. The life in Orion's eyes had gone out and there was blood running down his face. Atlas felt as the tears started to fall. "Nooooo..." Atlas scream. "Atlas it's ok I'm here. Atlas wake up". Atlas recognized the voice as Orion's but how could that be Orion was dead in his arms and it was all his fault. "Atlas wake up. You need to wake up" Orion's voice said. Atlas shook his head then all of a sudden he was back in his room and Orion was there but something was different. Atlas notices that Orion's face was turning blue and he was gasping. Then Atlas notices that he was on top of Orion and his hands were around Orion's throat. Once he saw that he moved his hands away and moved away from Orion as fast as he could. Atlas could feel his body shaking. Orion was gasping as he regained his breath. Atlas got up off the bed and ran into his bathroom and threw up in the toilet and closed and locked the door. He slid down onto the floor and put his head in his hands as his whole body shakes. He had done it. He had hurt someone that he cared about. He knew he wasn't ready to start a relationship with someone for this exact reason. "Atlas it's ok I'm ok please open the door Atlas," Orion said. Orion's voice sounded like he had a sore throat. Atlas could not bring himself to do it. How can Orion forgive him so easy for something like this he did not understand. "Atlas please open the door I'm not going away till you open this door if I have to I'll even get Corri down here to unlock it manually," Orion said. Atlas shakily got up and unlocked the door but did not open it he instead moved as far away from the door. Orion opened the door and let himself in. "Why did you not stop me I know you could have so why?" Atlas asked. His voice came out shaky and a little louder then he meant. "I knew you were having a dream I didn't want too hurt you," Orion said. "Instead, you let me hurt you, Orion, that.... this can not happen," Atlas said his voice going louder. "So what you have a bad dream and you want to end this" Orion said looking hurt. "Yes... I don't know I don't want too hurt you again Orion and I will if we continue" Atlas said. Orion went over to Atlas and grabbed him and held him close. "I'm not letting you go Atlas I don't care if you hurt me I'm not letting you go," Orion said. "Orion... I" Atlas said but Orion cut him off with a hard kiss. "Come on let's get you in the shower your all sweaty" Orion said as he turned around and started the shower. Orion led Atlas into the shower and the hot water felt wonderful to him. "Orion, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Atlas said his body was still shaking and he had balled his hands into a fist. "It's ok Atlas next time I'll restain you. Now that I know what will happen if I try to wake you" Orion said. Atlas at that moment notices that there was a burse around Orion's neck and he started to shake more. "I don't remember you trying to wake me," Atlas said through gritted teeth. He hated himself for hurting Orion. "Hey it's ok just calm down we can talk later just feel the water and breath with me," Orion said. The two spent the next few minutes just under the water and Orion lead Atlas through breathing exercises.  
Soon the water had run cold so Orion turned it off and led Atlas by the hand and started drying him off. "Here turn around and I'll get your back," Orion said. Atlas turned around. "Hmm, I didn't know you had a tattoo," Orion said. "Yeah, my whole squad got one a few days before..." Atlas said trailing off. "Hmm, I think you just got sexier," Orion said as he dried Atlas off. After that, they headed back towards the bedroom. Orion led Atlas to his bed but Atlas shook his head. "I never can get back to sleep" Atlas said. "We don't have to sleep we can just lay here and listen and be quiet till you are ready," Orion said. "Ok," Atlas said he still felt tense. But he knew Orion was not going to leave him alone so he laid down next Orion. "Come here," Orion said. Slowly Atlas moved so his head was on Orion's chest and his arm was warped around Orion's waist. Orion moved his one hand to Atlas back and he was carding his fingers through Atlas hair with the other hand. "Now just lay here and listen to my heartbeat and match your breathing with mine," Orion said. The two just laid there for a few minutes breathing and Atlas felt his body finally relax. They spent a few more minutes in silence. "Orion tell me what happened I need to know what I did" Atlas said. Orion was quiet for a few moments then he exhaled. "I was awoken by your breathing it was coming out of you in short breaths. Then you started twitching a bit. I tried to lay my hand on your face to wake you up but you just screamed NO then you were on top of me choking me before I could react" Orion said. "Orion, I don't know how you can forgive me for this" Atlas said. "Cause there is nothing to forgave Atlas," Orion said. Atlas moved his head from Orion's chest and looked at him. "Orion, I don't think we should sleep together until I figure out what is going on in my head" Atlas said. "You think I'll be scared away from you that easy. Atlas I knew when we started this. I knew what I was signing up for, and the next time I'll either let you just wake up normally or I'll be ready to restrain you if need be. But without hurting you" Orion said. "I deserve to be hurt after what I just did" Atlas said. He still could not forgive himself for what he had done. "Atlas I...I care about you a lot and I'm going to stick by you no matter what. Nothing can scare me off and you don't deserve to be hurt Atlas you have had plenty of that over the past few years no more" Orion said. "Orion I... Thank you" Atlas said. "Your welcome Atlas" Orion said. Atlas was lucky to have found Orion someone who cared about him this much. His heart filled with something that he could not put into words as he looked into Orion's eyes. So instead of using words, Atlas showed Orion just how much he meant to him. Atlas slowly leaned in and kissed Orion. As they kissed Atlas put in what he was feeling into the kiss. Atlas put his hands on Orion's shoulders so Orion would lay back. As Orion laid on his back Atlas followed him and moved on top of Orion with one of his knees in between Orion's legs.  
Atlas laid on top of Orion but he was using his arms and legs to support himself. "Hmm someone is eager this morning," Orion said against Atlas mouth. "I can't help my self when I'm around you," Atlas said and he gave Orion another kiss this one lasted long until both men had to come up for air. When they finally broke apart they each looked into each other's eyes. "Hmmm, Atlas I much as I want this I can't help but think we should stop cause if we continue we will be late for breakfast. Then the crew will talk" Orion said. "Hmm, I say let them talk we are on a break after all right?" Atlas said as he leaned down and kissed Orion hard. They had reached Beruna a few days ago and ever since then, the crew have just taken the time to relax and soak up some much-needed sun. "Hmm, Atlas I want this believe me I do want this. But we should get up" Orion said. "Your right we should," Atlas said Atlas placed another slow kiss on Orion's mouth and then he moved off Orion and laid down next to him. They stayed like that for a while then eventually they got up and got dressed. Atlas could not stop himself from looking at the bruise that was growing on Orion's throat. "Hey, Atlas I'm ok please stop blaming yourself," Orion said as he wrapped Atlas in a hug. "Sorry, I can't cause there is no one to blame except for myself. I hurt you Orion and I'm sorry" Atlas said. "Hey, there is nothing to forgive. Come on now let's go and eat" Orion said as he moved away. "But your neck the crew will notice and.." Atlas said. "I'll deal with it don't worry," Orion said cutting Atlas off. Orion took Atlas' hand and they walked together towards the mess hall. Nova already had breakfast ready for them and Corrina and Jaxon were sitting together whispering to each other and holding hands. Atlas and Orion sat down together and Orion grabbed a bowl of porridge and handed it to Atlas. "I'm not hungry," Atlas said looking it. His stomach felt like it had worms or something in it. "Atlas just try to eat please just a couple of bites," Orion said. Atlas nodded his head in thanks as Nova sits his mug down in front of him filled with coffee. "Thank you, Nova," Atlas said. At this time Corrina and Jaxon looked up and started to eat. Atlas tried to eat but he was only able to take a few bites. "We should think about maybe picking up a job now that we have had a few days off. Is that ok with everyone?" Orion asked clearing his throat. "Yeah, I think we have spent enough time here," Atlas said. Atlas had enjoyed their time there, but now he was ready to get back among the stars." Hey, Orion, me and Corrina have to tell you guys something" Jaxon said. "Ok," Orion said. "We found out that Corri is pregnant we don't know what we are going to do yet but we would like to stay on the ship," Jaxon said. "That is ok with me but this is Atlas' ship you should ask him," Orion said. "This is not the best place to raise a kid, but that is fine. We will have to move some stuff around to make room, but yeah sure you can stay" Atlas said. "Congratulations to you two again I'm very happy for you," Nova said. "Wait you knew Corri was pregnant before Atlas and me," Orion said. "Of course, she knew Orion she knew you and I was together before Corrina and Jaxon did," Atlas said. "That's because she saw us..." Orion trailed off." Saw the two of you doing what exactly?" Jaxon asked with a smirk." Nothing" Atlas and Orion said together. "They were kissing on the sofa and I walked in and saw," Nova said with a slight smile. "Nova" Orion and Atlas said together they both had blushes across there cheeks. "Ahh, I knew me and Corri missed something," Jaxon said laughing. Atlas put his head in his hand and groaned a little "You all are a pain in my ass" Atlas said. They all laughed at that. "But Jaxon and Corri I'm happy for the two of you," Orion said.  
"Thank you, Orion. We will have to figure out were the baby will stay but we will not have to figure that out till it gets closer" Corrina said. Atlas looked at Orion. "You know you could just move into my room if you want Orion" Atlas said the words were out of his mouth before he thought better of it. Atlas notices the blush across Orion's cheek grew more. "Are you sure?" Orion asked. "Yeah, I mean mine is a little bigger and you have fewer things so it would make sense I think," Atlas said his blush was growing as well. "Well damn only together for a week and moving in together," Jaxon said with a smirk. "Well we have been together for longer than a week Jaxon," Orion said. "Damn, I missed out on so much of this" Jaxon said. "This is between Orion and me," Atlas said. "Mmm, so that mark around Orion's neck. We are what suppose to not notice it?" Corrina asked Atlas felt tense in his seat and looked away from the group. The mood in the mess hall turned from joyful to tense in a matter of seconds. Orion grabbed Atlas' hand and squeezed it. "It's ok Atlas. Look Corri and Jaxon, Atlas and I stay out of your guy's bedroom so I would appreciate it if you guys did the same" Orion said with command in his voice that told everyone to drop the subject. After that, there was silence in the room for a bit. "As long as you are ok Captain," Nova said." I'm ok Nova thank you for asking. Jaxon can you pull up your list of bounties and tell us what you have. We should look for a job" Orion said changing the subject. "Yeah sure Orion," Jaxon said. "Orion, I'm sorry I was just concerned. That bruise on your neck just looks bad so I... "Corrina said "I appreciate your concern Corri but this is between Atlas and me," Orion said. "Understood again I'm sorry," Corrina said. "Hey, kid do you want to help me get the old girl looked over before we head out?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, I can do that," Corrina said. After that Atlas got up and walked to the bridge shortly after Corrina showed up. They both turned on their consoles and started to work. "Hey, kid what happened to Orion just know it was my fault," Atlas said after a few minutes of awkward silence." It's ok Atlas I should have not brought it up and I'm sorry" Corrina said. "I feel like I'm messing everything up with him. I've never felt like this before so uncertain and my every thought is about Orion. How much I care for him and that I never want to hurt him and now I've gone and done just that," Atlas said. "Every relationship has it's up's and down's Atlas. I know you have not known Jaxon and me for very long. Only a few months but our relationship didn't start on a good note. Jaxon was a known player and liked sleeping around before I meet him. I liked him, but I didn't dare get close cause I knew how he was. Then one time when we were in a gunfight I got hit and Jaxon carried me to the ship and kissed me while still in his arms. I at first thought he was playing me but eventually that came untrue and we started being together. He's my best friend and the love of my life" Corrina said. "Thanks, kid that helps I think" Atlas said. Somehow Corrina's story helped ease some of the guilt that Atlas was feeling. After a few minutes, the rest of the crew walked into the bridge and they all took their seats. "So cap where are we heading off to?" Atlas asked. "Jaxon picked up on a bounty in Empire space on a colony named Segomo two," Orion said. "Yeah, your gonna like this one it has all the stuff involved in it. Gunfights, car chases maybe a little fire you will love it" Jaxon said. "You always say that and I always end up hating your plan," Atlas said. "Send Atlas your coordinates Jaxon and let's head out of here," Orion said. Atlas got the details on his console and started up the ship and took off from Beruna. When they got a bit out into space Atlas hit the FTL drive and they jumped into hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew encounter's a new/old enemy. Atlas and Orion grow closer as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

After hitting hyperspace Atlas put the ship on autopilot. "We should be at Segomo two in two days cap," Atlas said. "Ok copy that Atlas," Orion said. "I and Corri are gonna go to our room and get some rest," Jaxon said. "Hey, Jaxon and Corrina I just realized I never really told you congratulations. I'm happy for you both" Atlas said. "Thanks, buddy," Jaxon said. "Oh don't forget the condom this time," Atlas said joking with Jaxon. "I'll try to remember that," Jaxon said laughing at Atlas. After that Corrina and Jaxon left the bridge shortly followed by Nova. "Hey, Atlas did you mean what you said at breakfast?" Orion asked. It took Atlas a few minutes to realize what Orion was saying. "Do you mean when I said you could move into my room? Yeah, I meant it, Orion. That is if you are ready for that?" Atlas said. "Yeah, I'm," Orion said. "Come on let's get started," Atlas said as he got up from his seat. Orion and Atlas left the bridge and headed to Orion's room. During the next few hours, they spent the time moving stuff from Orion's room and finding room for it in Atlas' room. After they got done they headed towards the mess hall. Nova had lunch all ready for them and they both sat down to eat. Atlas was feeling hungry so he dug in. After awhile Jaxon walked in. "Sorry guys Corri will not be joining. She's not feeling too well. I'm gonna bring a bowl back to her through" Jaxon said. "It's ok Jaxon the first few months of pregnancy can be tough," Nova said. "Just make sure she eats," Orion said. "Hey, Jaxon Orion's room is empty now so you and Corrina can make a room out of it for the baby," Atlas said. "Atlas I was thinking of taking Orion's old room and making it mine. It's a little bigger than mine. They can have mine as a baby's room it's closer to their room. If that is ok Atlas?" Nova asked. "Yeah, that will work Nova" Atlas said. "Great let's do this" Jaxon said. But at that moment an alarm went off. "That's the proximity alarm," Atlas said as he got up and started towards the bridge. "Nova, why did you not sense something?" Orion asked. "I do not know Captain something is blocking me, "Nova said. They all rushed to the bridge and got into their seats. Atlas notice that somehow the ship had dropped out of FTL by itself. "What the hell" Atlas said more to himself than the others. "What's going on Atlas?" Orion asked. "The old girl jumped out of FTL by itself that is supposed to not happen," Atlas said. "What is going on?" Corrina asked as she entered the bridge. "Hey, kid sit down you should be resting," Atlas said. "I'm fine. I'm here. What is going on?" Corrina asked as she sat down. "I don't know. Nothing is picking up on radar or the screen. But the ship dropped out of FTL and the proximity alarm went off" Atlas said as he switched through the screens at his seat. It was as Atlas switched over to the view screen that he notices something refecting off a surface that was floating in mid-space. "There is something out there we just can't see it," Atlas said. Then all of a sudden there was a flicker and a huge ship came into view. The ship was massive it made the Promise look small. "Oh, that is not good, that is not good," Corrina said. "Atlas see if you can get a call to go through to that ship we need to let them know that we are just passing through and that we mean no harm" Orion said. "On it, cap" Atlas said. Atlas switched over to his terminal and requested a call. They sat there a few but they got no answer. Something about this felt familiar to Atlas. "Orion, I'm getting no response back what should we do? I can simply just fly around the ship. Maybe they haven't ..."Atlas trailed off cause at that moment another alarm blurred throughout the ship. "They have targetted us," Corrina said with a terrified look. "Atlas get us out of here. Nova and Jaxon man the guns. Corrina do what you can to stabilize our shields and keep us updated on anything wrong" Orion orders the group. Atlas simply responded by throwing the ship into a nose drive to avoid a missile. Missles were soon going out from their ship as Nova and Jaxon reached the turret pods. "Jaxon, Nova try aiming at that ship and take down any missiles that you can" Orion order. "Got it cap," Jaxon said into the comms. Nova simply responded by firing back as fast as she could. "Corrina, how are our shields?" Orion asked. "They are holding for now, but the sooner we get out of here the better" Corrina said. "Yeah, I'm trying. I could use a little more speed here," Atlas said as he flipped the ship over again. "I can see what I can sacrifice for you," Corrina said. Within a few minutes, Atlas notice that the ship had a lot more speed. "Did that help?" Corrina asked. "Hell yeah kid," Atlas said "Ok Atlas get us out of range they look slower than us so we should be able to outrun them," Orion said. "They should have gotten a smaller ship," Atlas said.   
As Atlas neared the rear of the other ship he notices something flash by on the screen that was on the hull. Atlas had the sense to go back to make sure he was not seeing anything so he turned the ship up to make a loop around the back of the ship. "What the hell are you doing Atlas? I want us out of here not take us for a loop around the damn thing," Orion said. "Trust me on this cap," Atlas said. As they made their loop Jaxon's voice came over the comms. "Hey cap what is going on? I thought we were going to head out of here? Jaxon asked. "Yeah me too, but Atlas is doing something. Just keep their missiles off of us for a bit more" Orion said. As Atlas neared the area that he saw. He turned on the recorder. There on the side of the other ship's hull was a symbol that he vaguely remembers's. Atlas took a shot of it with the recorder then started to move away from the ship. Eventually, they got past the range of the missiles and they were able to hit their invisibility shields. The alarms on the ship went quite. "How long till we can hit FTL?" Orion asked. "Won't be for a couple of hours the drives need time to cool down" Atlas said. "Ok great can you tell me why we jumped out in the first place?" Orion asked. "It was that ship it has its own field of gravity. So the ship must have thought it was too close to a planet or something and dropped itself out," Corrina said. "That would explain the proximity alarm as well," Atlas said. "Ok, now Atlas I need you to explain just what he hell you were doing flying in a loop like you did instead of getting us out of there?" Orion asked. "For that, I need to go to my room and get something to better explain," Atlas said, "Why?" Orion asked. "Cause I'm not one hundred percent certain on this and I want to make sure," Atlas said. "So you risk our lives for something that your not certain on?" Orion asked. "Look I know I sound crazy, but if I'm right everyone we know is in danger," Atlas said. "Ok, go get what you need," Orion said. Atlas put the ship on autopilot and went to his room. When he got there he looked for the old type he had sworn to himself to never watch. He eventually found it in the back of his desk. He pulled it out and brushed the dust off it and headed back to the bridge. When he got to the bridge he sat down at his seat. "Ok, I'm going to show you guys something that no one has seen," Atlas said. "Ok, do you mind explaining what that is?" Orion asked. "It's the footage of the fight from my fighter," Atlas said. "You mean what your fighter recorded on that day?" Corrina asked. "Yes" Atlas said. "They didn't even put that up to show anyone" Corrina said. "That is because I asked them not to" Atlas said. "Atlas are you sure you're ready to relive that?" Orion asked. "I need to. In able to show you guys this" Atlas said. Atlas put in the type and it started up. He fast forward through the beginning part of it and eventually stopped it when he saw what he was looking for. "There you see that on the side of the ship near the rear of it?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, I see it," Orion said. Atlas then pulls up the recording that he made earlier and put it up on the screen beside it as the two symbols came up Atlas finally realized what he was looking at. The two symbols matched they both had a red square with three skulls in a row and below the skulls were two-hour glasses like symbols. "I thought I was seeing things but..." Atlas trailed off. "But you're not. It's the same people who attacked Githeron," Orion said finishing Atlas' sentence. "Your right Atlas everyone we know is in danger," Corrina said. "Nova, can you pull up the flight recorder from the Falcon?" Orion asked. "Yes, captain. What time do you want me to pull up?" Nova asked. "When we got hit by those pirates and before I made the call to Atlas," Orion said. "Copy that Captian" Nova said. Nova pulled up the flight recorder and sent it over to Orion. Atlas watched as Orion's eyes widen in shock as he pauses the video on the exact same symbol as the two that were already up on the viewscreen. "That ship is a lot smaller than the one we just encountered," Atlas said. "I guess that it was a scouting ship but as you can see the..." Orion said. "The symbols match," Atlas said finishing Orion's sentence. "So that makes three anyone else think we are in trouble here," Jaxon said. "We should let the Empire and the Union know as soon as we can," Orion said. "I can get in contact with Jon again and let him know," Atlas said. "And I can get in contact with my brother Antares," Orion said. "So he's still in service to the Empire then I take it?" Atlas asked. "Yeah he is and he is not going to be happy to hear from me," Orion said. "Why is that?" Atlas asked. "He says my desertion from the Empire marked me as a traitor and he does not want anything to do with me," Orion said. "Did you leave without permission?" Atlas asked. "You don't understand with the Empire you don't leave. You stay until your dead if you sign up yourself which I did. I came from a poor colony we did not have much. We mostly grew up on the street and some days we would go without food. So when the Empire showed up me and Antares both signed up without a doubt. Three meals a day and a roof over heads sounded like the best thing" Orion said. "How about Nova she was Empire as well?" Corrina asked. "She did not sign up for it. She was forced into service," Orion said. "It's ok we will figure something out," Atlas said. Atlas pulled up his tablet and sent a message to Jon explaining what just happened. After messaging Jon Atlas looked up and was surprised to see that it was just him and Orion on the bridge. "Hey, you wanna go get some rest?" Orion asked. "Yeah that sounds good," Atlas said. Atlas got up out of his seat after sitting the ship up for autopilot and FTL and headed with Orion to their room.   
When they got to their room Atlas took off his jacket and sat on the bed. "Hey, Atlas I'm sorry that I didn't trust you on the bridge, "Orion said as he sat beside Atlas. "Hey, it's ok," Atlas said. Orion took one of Atlas' hand and held it in his. "Atlas I... I love you" Orion said. Atlas sat there for a few minutes in stunned silence as something pulled at his heart he was overcome with a feeling that he could not say. "Atlas please say something. It's ok if you don't feel it no..."Orion said. But Atlas cut him off with a kiss. Atlas slowly opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out against Orion's lips and Orion opened up to him and their tounges meet and Atlas tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. "Hmm," Orion hummed in the back of his throat. They stayed like for a while just trading kisses then they broke apart. "Orion, I love you too. Hell, I'm in love with you" Atlas said. "Good," Orion said. "Now can we skip to the good stuff?" Atlas asked. "Yes let's skip to the good stuff," Orion said. The two meet in another kiss they slowly started to work each other clothes off. Atlas ran his hands up Orion's chest and removed his shirt as Orion removed Atlas' suspenders. Then Atlas helped as Orion removed his shirt. Atlas moved his hands down to Orion's waist and undid his belt then he tugged at Orion's pants and slid down his pants along with his underwear freeing Orion's erection. Orion stepped out of his pants and Atlas went down on his knees and put his hand on Orion's shaft and gave him a few strokes. Then Atlas moved his head and swirled his tongue around Orion's tip and licked his shaft up and down then sucked. "Fuck Atlas" Orion moaned. Atlas moved his mouth up and down Orion's length for a while then notice Orion was tensing up. He could tell Orion was getting close so he stopped then he got up and kissed Orion hard. Atlas felt Orion move his hand down to his waist and undo his pants and tugged his pants down with his underwear freeing his own erection. As Atlas stepped out of his pants Orion kneeled down in front of Atlas and took Atlas' length in his hand and gave him a few strokes and then moved his mouth onto Atlas' shaft and began to suck. "Stars above Orion that feels good" Atlas moaned. Atlas began to move his hips in tandem with Orion movements he could feel his climax but before he could release Orion moved away. Then the two meet again in a hard kiss. "Lay down on the bed Atlas," Orion said with desire in his eyes. Instead of responding Atlas just did as he was told as he watched Orion put a condom on and got out the lube. "Good now spread your legs and try to relax," Orion said. "Don't worry Orion I'm ready for this" Atlas said. Orion smiled as he laid down next to Atlas and put some lube on his hand. Then Atlas watched as Orion moved his hand down between his legs and felt as Orion applied the lube to him. Atlas felt Orion slip one finger in him and he moaned a little then he felt Orion slip another finger in him and began thrusting in and out of him with his fingers. Atlas let out a deep moan. "Are you ready for me?" Orion asked. "Yes" Atlas said with a moan. Orion moved ontop of Atlas with his knees in between his legs. Atlas laid down all the way and moved his knees up and lifted his hips a little and spread his legs as far as they would go. "I'll go in slow but let me know if I need to stop," Orion said. Atlas nodded his head then Atlas felt as Orion pressed his length into him and he let out a gasp of pain. "Are you ok?" Orion asked. "Yeah, it hurts, but I'm ok," Atlas said through gritted teeth. Orion leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Atlas' lips. "I can pull out if it's too much," Orion said." No don't pull out I'm fine" Atlas said. He placed another kiss on Orion's mouth to reassure him and put his hands on Orion's hips. Atlas felt Orion start to move his hips in thrusts the feeling of having Orion inside him was like nothing he ever felt. It hurt and felt weird but at the same time, it felt good. "Hmm, Orion, you can go a little faster if you want," Atlas said as it started to feel more good to him. After that, there were no more words between the two as they traded kisses and Orion thrust more into Atlas. They both started to sweat and their breaths were leaving them in short huffs. Atlas felt Orion's hand move to his shaft. Orion moved his hand up and down Atlas' shaft in tandem with his thrust. Atlas let out a moan he could feel his climax, but he did not want to release just yet so he tried holding onto it. "Atlas are you close?" Orion asked. "Yeah so close Orion" Atlas said with a moan. "Go ahead Atlas I want to see you climax," Orion said his voice had gone deep. Atlas feel over the edge soon after as he climaxed he shouted out. Soon Orion followed him and shouted his own release. After Orion came down from release he placed a kiss on Atlas mouth which Atlas returned. They broke apart and the two just stared into each other eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. Then Orion moved off of Atlas and laid down next to him on the bed. They both let out a sigh and turned towards each other. "Are you ok Atlas?" Orion asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm ok. I don't think I'll be sitting down anytime soon" Atlas said. "Sorry," Orion said. "No, it's ok I promise," Atlas said. Orion opened his arms and Atlas went to him and they held each other close. "I did not think you were a cuddler Atlas," Orion said. "Me nither sorry if I suck at it," Atlas said. "No your perfect" Orion said. Atlas looked at Orion's neck and notice the bruise there. "Orion please promise me that if I have another episode that you will restrain me. I never want to hurt you again" Atlas said. "Ok, I promise," Orion said. The two laid there together for a while then Atlas felt himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put some plot in this chapter, but there is more to come. I just have to sort through my ideas on how I want to proceed with the story from here. It might take me some time to write it so there may not be an update for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew enjoys some downtime. Then they meet the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait people here is the next chapter. This chapter has some NSFW. I also used this chapter as a filler hope you like it. The story   
will continue.

When Atlas awoke the next morning he still found himself in Orion's arms. He slowly removed Orion's arms and got up out of bed and got dressed. "Atlas what are you doing?" Orion asked sleepily. "It's my turn to make meals today. Go back to sleep Orion" Atlas said. "Hmm come back to bed," Orion said. Atlas laughed a little. "I'm sorry Orion but you know how people get if you miss your turn" Atlas said. As Atlas left their room he heard Orion mumble something but soon he was back asleep. Atlas wanted to check on their course first so he headed to the bridge real fast. After checking their course and checking a few systems Atlas went to the mess hall. He got the coffee going first then he checked to see what they had in ways of food. He got some bread down from the cabinet and started to make toast and he got the cereal down as well and got the milk out. As he placed the first plate down on the table Nova walked in. "Good morning Atlas," Nova said. "Good morning Nova" Atlas said. Nova sat down and got a piece of toast and poured herself some cereal. A few minutes later Jaxon and Corrina walked in and sat down. Then a few minutes later Orion walked in. "Good morning Orion," Corrina said. "Good morning Corri. How are you feeling today?" Orion asked. "I'm good the morning sickness comes and goes it's really weird," Corrina said. "That is normal" Nova said as Atlas went over and sat down beside Orion with his cup of coffee. "How is our course to Segomo two looking Atlas?" Orion asked. "Good cap despite what happened yesterday we will be there tomorrow," Atlas said. "That's good. Have you heard back from Jon yet?" Orion asked. "No nothing yet," Atlas said. "Yeah I haven't heard anything from Antares either," Orion said. "They might take their time in responding captain," Nova said. "I know Nova. I just feel the sooner that the Empire and the Union know of this the better. Meanwhile, we will stay on course" Orion said. "Copy that cap," Jaxon said. "I just wonder who are these people and why are they doing what they are doing?" Corrina asked. "I can't answer that Corri," Orion said. "They differently upgraded their tech sense the last time I saw them," Atlas said. "Oh you notice that too it was like we couldn't even get near their shields," Jaxon said. "Yeah, I notice" Atlas said. "Corri, do you mind looking into the data we collected and see if you can find something that we can use against them?" Orion asked. "Yes, captain I can do that" Corrina said. "Good we should spend today going over the data and making sure this ship is ready for whatever comes our way," Orion said. "Yeah I'll be down in the engine room most of the day there is some power loss somewhere down there and I need to figure it out," Atlas said. "I can help Atlas," Corrina said. "No kid you stay up here and work on the data. I got the engine room" Atlas said. "I and Nova will clean the blasters and make sure they are ready Orion," Jaxon said. "Ok, I will go over the logs and see what I can find," Orion said. After that, the crew finished up their meal and went there separate ways. Before Atlas went down to the engine Orion grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I'll see you later Orion" Atlas said. "Yeah after I'm done I might join you in the engine room," Orion said. "You don't know anything about repairs" Atlas said laughing a little. "That's ok I can just watch you work," Orion said. Atlas placed another quick kiss on Orion's lips then started towards the engine room. Atlas got to the engine room and started up the diagnosis. He took a look around the room and notice that one of the power cores was offline. "Well, that would explain part of the problem," Atlas said to himself. Atlas started working on the power core as he worked time seemed to slip by. As he was wiring a switch he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. "Hey, there handsome" Orion said. Atlas jumped a little cause he did not hear Orion enter the room. "Hey Orion kinda busy right now," Atlas said. "Oh I know I've been watching you work for the past ten minutes. You are all sweaty and it's a good look on you" Orion said. "Thanks, I guess. Hey Orion can you get Corrina down here I need someone with small hands to finish this rewiring?" Atlas asked without looking at Orion. "Yeah sure I'll go get her," Orion said. Atlas felt Orion place a small kiss on his cheek then he heard Orion leave the room. A few minutes later Corrina came in. "You needed me Atlas?" Corrina asked. "Yeah kid I need you to rewire this thing here my hands are too big," Atlas said. Corrina came over and looked at what he was doing. "Yeah I can see that but I'm a little short I'll need a boast," Corrina said. "Yeah, sure kid," Atlas said. Atlas got down on his hands and knees and Corrina stood on his back. She was not as heavy as Atlas thought she would be. "Ok I see the problem give me few" Corrina said. "No problem kid just take your time," Atlas said. "I'm not heavy to you?" Corrina asked. "Nope, you're fine kid. Just hurry my knees are not going to last much longer" Atlas said. "Well isn't this a sight," Orion said from the door. Atlas looked over and saw Orion with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure it is" Atlas said. "Ok I'm done," Corrina said. She slowly stepped off Atlas back and he stood up and look at her work. "Good job kid," Atlas said. "Thanks," Corrina said. "Ok now get out of here I still have work to do," Atlas said. "But I can help," Corrina said. "It's too hot down here for you," Atlas said. "He's right Corri," Orion said. "Ok I'm going," Corrina said. As she stepped around Atlas she slipped on a tool that was laying on the floor. As she falls Atlas reached out and grabbed her around the waist and in the progress he went down with her. But he positions his body so he would back her fall. As she came down she landed on top of Atlas but one of her knees went right inbetween his legs hitting him right in the groin. Atlas felt his breath leave him for a bit then the pain hit him hard and he let out a groan. "Oh Atlas I'm so sorry I didn't mean too," Corrina said. "No problem kid," Atlas said as he groaned in pain. Orion came over and helped Corrina up and Atlas placed his hands on his crotch and rolled over on his side and put his knees up a little. "Go have Nova check you out then have her bring an ice pack down here," Orion said. "Yeah ok," Corrina said her voice was shaking. Corrina left the room as fast as she could. Orion kneeled beside Atlas. "Hey, are you ok?" Orion asked. "Yeah just peachy," Atlas said through gritted teeth. "Just breath" Orion said placing his hand on Atlas' shouder. Atlas took a few deep breaths and the pain sudsided a bit but it was still throbing. Nova showed up a few scounds later. "How is Corri?" Orion asked. "She is fine a little shaken and she feels bad for hurting Atlas," Nova said. Nova handed Orion an ice pack and he placed his hand on Atlas' shoulder again. "Can you lay on your back and remove your hands Atlas?" Orion asked. "Yeah sure, "Atlas said. Atlas slowly rolled on his back and removed his hands then Orion placed the ice pack right on his crotch. "Ok just hold it there for a bit it should help," Orion said. Atlas nodded his head and put one of his hands on the ice pack to hold it there. "Ok, when you're ready I'll have Nova help me move you to the lounge so you can sit down," Orion said. "Ok," Atlas said. Atlas laid there for a few minutes then between Nova and Orion helping him walk they went to the lounge. Atlas was still holding the ice pack over his crotch as the two helped him sit down on one of the sofas. Atlas let out a small groan of pain as he sat down." It should go away in a few just sit here and relax. Do you need anything?" Orion asked. "Yeah, a drink" Atlas said. "Ok," Orion said. Atlas watched as Orion got the whiskey down and a couple of glasses he filled one up and handed it to Atlas. Atlas knocked back half the glass and sighed. Orion sat down next to him and Nova went to go check on Corrina. Atlas finshed his glass in anthoer shot and sat it down on the table in front of him. Orion placed his hand in Atlas' hand and the two just sat there in silence. Slowly the pain faded for Atlas and he put the ice pack off to the side.  
"I should go finish up in the engine room," Atlas said after a bit. "If you need help I can hand you tools," Orion said. "Yeah that sounds good," Atlas said. As the two walked back to the engine room they pass by Jaxon and Corrina's room as they pass Jaxon came out. "Hey, you two" Jaxon said. "Hey, how is Corri?" Orion asked. "She's fine just needs to rest. Atlas I just want to thank you. Nova said that if you had not broken Corri's fall that she would have lost the baby. So thanks for that" Jaxon said. "No problem take care of her Jaxon" Atlas said. After talking to Jaxon for a bit Orion and Atlas headed to the engine room. Atlas finished up his work there with Orion handing him tools and helping out as much as he could. It took the two the rest of the day to finish up. It was late when they eventually headed back to their room and got undressed and got under the covers. As the two laid down Atlas could not help the sigh of relief as he felt his body relax on the bed. Atlas turned towards Orion and placed a soft kiss on his lips which Orion returned. "I love you Atlas," Orion said. "I love you too Orion" Atlas said. The two fell asleep not long after that. The next morning when Atlas got up Orion was already out of bed and in the shower. Atlas got up and decided he would join him so he walked into the shower. "Mind if I join you"? Atlas asked as he wrapped his arms around Orion's waist and placed a soft kiss on Orion's shoulder. Orion slowly turned around to face Atlas and wrapped his arms around Atlas' shoulders. "I don't mind at all," Orion said. The two meet in a slow kiss that turned heated real fast soon both of their hands were roaming. Touching each other everywhere they could reach. Atlas swiped his hands down Orion's arms and up to his chest while Orion swiped his hands up Atlas' chest and down his arms. "We are supposed to be showering Orion," Atlas said against Orion's mouth as he went in for another kiss. Orion hummed against Atlas mouth then they broke apart. "How can I shower when a hot man is standing in here with me?" Orion asked. "I don't know. Figure it out" Atlas said. Atlas notice the look of desire in Orion's eyes and he knew that he had the same look in his eyes. "Atlas I need you," Orion said as he pressed against Atlas. Atlas responded by pressing against Orion so there was no space between the two. Atlas bent his head a little and placed a kiss on Orion's neck then moved up to his jaw than to the soft spot just behind his ear and Orion let out a moan. "We should hurry then" Atlas whispered in Orion's ear. After that, they shut the shower off and headed back to bed. Orion sat down and got a condom out and the lube and handed them to Atlas then he laid down and spread his legs. Atlas slowly rolled the condom onto his length then he took the lube and laid down next to Orion. Atlas put some of the lube in his hand then he reached down between Orion's legs and applied the lube to him. As Atlas applied the lube he slipped a finger into Orion's opening and Orion let out a low moan. Atlas slipped in another finger and gently started to thrust in and out while Orion moaned. Then he moved so he was on top of Orion and placed his knees in between Orion's legs. Atlas leaned down and placed a long kiss on Orion's lips as they kissed Atlas pressed his length into Orion. As he went in Orion let out a gasp of pain against Atlas' lips. "Atlas you're too big it hurts" Orion groaned. "Sorry I can pull out," Atlas said. "Who said anything about pulling out? Just go slow" Orion said. "Ok I'll go slow," Atlas said as he finished pressing his length into Orion slowly. Atlas placed a soft kiss on Orion's lips and he stayed still until he could feel Orion relax then he started to move his hips in small thrust. Orion placed his hands on Atlas' shoulder's and they moved together like that for a while and traded kisses. Atlas started to move his hips a little more as Orion started to move his hips more and moaned. "Atlas faster please" Orion moaned. Atlas responded by moving his hips more. Then Atlas moved his hand down to Orion's length and gave him a few strokes. "Atlas please I can't hold on anymore" Orion moaned. Atlas moved his hand a little faster and watched as Orion climaxed into his hand. As Orion came down from release Atlas could feel his own climax and placed a kiss on Orion's mouth and moved his hips more. Atlas raised enough to were it was just his tip in Orion's opening than with a single thrust back in Atlas felt his climax and he moaned against Orion's neck. Atlas placed a soft kiss against Orion's neck as he came down from release. Atlas pulled out of Orion and threw away the used condom and laid down beside Orion.  
"I think I need another shower now," Orion said with a smile on his face. "Yeah same here," Atlas said. Orion let out a small laugh. "We are going to late for breakfast," Orion said." Oh well, it was worth it" Atlas said. After that the two took an anther shower but made sure to make it short then they got dressed. They headed towards the mess hall holding hands as they entered they saw the other's were already there. Atlas gave Orion's hand a quick squeeze then he let go so he could go get his coffee then the two sat down together. Corrina placed a bowl of cereal in front of them both. "Sorry we are kind of running low on things," Corrina said. "It's ok we can stock up when we reach Segomo two," Orion said. Jaxon looked up from his bowl and his eyes landed on Atlas and Orion holding hands while they eat. "Hmm something is different between you two," Jaxon said. "Nothing is different Jaxon," Atlas said with a glare. "I don't know my hanky panky senses are going off," Jaxon said with a smirk. "I have not nor will I ever be involved in hank panky," Atlas said. "So says the hickey on your neck" Jaxon said as he laughed. Orion started to cough as he choked on a bite that he just put in his mouth and Atlas patted him on the back. Atlas notice that Orion had a huge blush on his cheeks. "What can I say I love my battle scars," Atlas said while rubbing Orion's back as his cough subsided. Comet chose this time too jump up on the table and steal part of Atlas' cereal. "Hey, you little rat" Atlas said with a glare at the little green alien. Comet simply just twitched its ears at Atlas in annoyance. "I don't think Comet likes being called a rat" Nova said. "I don't care what it likes," Atlas said. Corrina laughed and placed a bowl of cereal down for Comet and the little green alien started to munch away happily as though it just had not stolen part of Atlas' breakfast. Atlas simply glared at Comet and finished up his breakfast. "I'll be on the bridge" Atlas said as he left the mess hall. Atlas reached the bridge and sat down and pulled up his consoles he took a glance at their course and saw they were almost to the point where he would have to drop the ship out of FTL. As Atlas ran some test on the ship's systems Orion came onto the bridge. As they neared the coordinates for Segomo two the rest of the crew entered the bridge and Atlas dropped the ship out of FTL. As soon as the ship dropped out Atlas notice a problem they had arrived, but Segomo two was not there. Atlas pulled up the view screen and that's when he saw the area was littered with the debris of the ruined colony that was Segomo two. "Atlas get us out of here now" Orion shouted as alarms started to blur throughout the ship. It was not till then that Atlas notices the large ship that was heading right for them. "Shit, shit" Atlas said as he turned the ship around and started to fly away. "Jaxon, Nova man the guns. Corri get on our shields and make sure they do not drop and keep an eye on our other systems as well" Orion said. Jaxon and Nova headed towards the torrent pods and started to shot down any missiles that flew towards their ship. "Atlas can we jump?" Orion asked. "Not for a while cap the drives will overheat if we jump now" Atlas said. At that moment through Atlas notice that the ship had started to slow down. "Atlas they are trying to drag us in," Orion said. "Yeah, I notice that Orion" Atlas said. Atlas tried putting more in the thrusters and moving the ship off to the side but it was no good the ship was caught in a tractor beam from the other ship. "Shit I hate being towed," Atlas said as he let go of the controls. "Everyone guns out we will try to outlast them till we can figure out how to get away," Orion said. Atlas got his blaster out and made sure it was charged. "There will be more of them then there are of us," Atlas said as he looked at Orion. "I know but I'm not going to go down without a fight," Orion said. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Atlas asked. "You just know me that well," Orion said. Atlas got up out of his seat and stepped up to Orion as he felt that their ship had been docked with the other ship. "Try and not to die out there ok," Atlas said. "You too," Orion said. Atlas slowly leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Orion's lips. "Come on you two this is not the time for kissing. We have asses to kick" Jaxon said from the door. "Shut up Jaxon" Atlas said as he moved away from Orion and finished getting his blaster ready. "Corri see what you can do to deactivate that tractor beam. We will cover you" Orion said "Yes captain" Corrina said as she moved towards the console. After that, they moved towards the door and hid in the bridge. Soon they heard the hatch door being opened and an untold amount of people boarding their ship.  
"You are boarding a private vessel. We were coming to Segomo two to refuel and restock. We do not wish to engage in battle" Orion said as the people neared the bridge. "Ah but captain you might have something on board that we want," said an unknown voice. "Might what do you mean by might?" Orion said. "I don't give a shit this is my ship" Atlas shouted. "Well looks like the boss was right they do have what we want or whom we want," said the unknown voice. Atlas looks over at Orion and shrugged but he saw that Orion had a panicked look on his face. "Orion what..." Atlas said. "You are not going to lay on hand on him you hear me" Orion shouted cutting Atlas off. "Oh come on you can't keep him all to your self. Now that is just selfless" said the unknown voice. "What the hell is going on," Atlas thought to himself but that thought never reached his lips. Soon the bridge was filled with smoke and someone had entered and started shooting at the crew. The crew returned fire but soon they were overwhelmed by the unknown people. Soon the crew was on their knees in front of the pirates and they had handcuff them all. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said the unknown voice. At that moment through the person who was speaking step onto the bridge and made an appearance. He was a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. He had a strange red coat on with a symbol on it. As Atlas looked up at the man he notices the symbol. It was the same one on the ships. "So you're the one behind all these attacks you bastard," Atlas said angrily. "Not now," Orion said. The unknown man walked up to Orion. "So I take it you're the captain of this fine vessel?" The unknown man asked. "Yeah, I'm. What of it?" Orion asked. "Well you see here captain we have been looking for someone for over five years and in a few months, it will be six years. So you see it took us this long to get here so do not test me" the unknown man said. "Geez, you guys really like your big bad tough guys speech too much," Jaxon said. "Jaxon not now," Orion said. But it was too late the unknown man smacked Jaxon right across his face and Jaxon fall to the floor. "Jaxon" Corrina cried out. Atlas felt anger rise in him. "Just tell us what the hell you want?" Atlas asked his voice rising out of anger. "Now is not the time to get upset," Nova said looking over at Atlas. "Look I'm sure we can come to some type of agreement here," Orion said. But at the moment an unknown guard rushed in. "Commander we have an Empire vessel on approach we need to get out of here," the guard said. "Ok, then I guess I'll hurry up then," the commander said. The commander walked over to Atlas and he pulls something out of his belt. Atlas looks up at the man and saw a gun in his hand as the gun came down Atlas felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull then his vision went black. Before he blacked out he thought for a second that he heard Orion yell his name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas comes face to face with the enemy. Atlas also comes face to face with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard for me to write. I kept easing what I had then rewriting it over again. So I'm sorry for the long wait. There will be more plot story and questions answered next chapter.

Atlas could feel that he was laying on something hard his head was pounding. Atlas slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cell behind a force shield. Beyond the force shield, he could see a heavy door that was closed. What was more he could tell that he was alone. Atlas slowly sat up and winced in pain as his head throbbed. Atlas took a look around the cell he was in. The cell was plain with just a hard cot that he was currently sitting on but nothing else. "Shit what happened to the other's?" Atlas asked himself. Atlas tried to move his hands but he was still handcuffed with his hands in front of him. "Shit Atlas just what have you gotten yourself into now?" Atlas asked himself. Atlas got up off the bed and started to search for a way out. Atlas saw a panel on the sidewall near the shield as he neared the panel the door to the cell opened up. As the guards came through the door Atlas felt the handcuffs around his wrist tighten. Soon the handcuffs were so heavy that Atlas feel to the floor then he heard the force shield being deactivated. Atlas watched from the floor as two pairs of booted feet approached. Atlas looked up into the faces of two unknown guards. Then one of the guards placed a bag over Atlas' head and hauled him to his feet. The other guard came over and grabbed onto Atlas' other side. "Now play nice and this will be easy," the one guard said. Atlas tried to struggle against the two men but it was no use. Every time he would try one of the guards would zip him in the ribs and he would feel electricity course through his body, and the cuffs on his hands would tighten up. Atlas could tell that the guards were leading him through a ship but where he was he had no clue. Soon Atlas heard two doors open and one of the guards spoke up. "Commander we have the prisoner," the one guard said. "Very good place him on his knees here and take off his bag," the commander said. Atlas felt one of the guards hit him behind the legs and he fell to his knees. Then the bag was lifted off his head. Atlas looked up into the face of the man that boarded the Promise. "Good job now stand guard and wait for the boss to arrive," the commander said. Atlas watched as the one guard handed a remote looking thing to the commander then the two guards that brought him in stood back against the door. "Where is my crew?" Atlas asked. "Now that is not how this going to work," the commander said pressing a button on the remote. Atlas felt the cuffs around his wrist tighten more. "You get some type of sick pleasure by hurting someone defenseless?" Atlas asked. The commander walked over to Atlas and smacked him across the face and Atlas feel to the floor. "Get him back on his knees," the commander said to one of the guards. Atlas felt a hand on his arm and he was pulled back up to his knees.  
"Now see here this is how this is going to work. You see I just want to make sure I have the right person in custody. So only I'm allowed to ask questions right now got it?" the commander asked. "Sure whatever you say," Atlas said as he spits blood out of his mouth. "You can defy me all you want but that is not going to help you," the commander said with a mean look in his eyes. Atlas simply glared up at the commander he was not going to break from this man. "Now that we have an understanding of sorts. I need to know who you are? And just so you know I know a little bit about Union protocol and if you are who I think you are. You know that when taken into custody it is protocol for one to provide their name, rank and serial number" the commander said. How does this guy know about Union protocol? Atlas asked himself but he could tell this guy was not playing around. "Lieutenant Atlas Molniya NX-0183-752" Atlas said through gritted teeth. "You told me two things that were true," the commander said as he said this he presses the button on the remote again. The cuffs tighten so much that Atlas swore he heard his bones popping in his wrist. Atlas refused to let this man know he was in pain so he simply glared at the commander. "Now one more time your name RANK and serial number," the commander said. Atlas sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself. He told this guy his name rank and serial number but.. wait he said Lieutenant not... damn it Atlas that's not your rank Atlas thought to himself. "Admiral Atlas Molniya NX-0183-752" Atlas said through gritted teeth. "Good now that wasn't so bad now was it?" the commander asked. At that moment through a guard come through the door. "Commander the boss is here sir," the guard said. "Ok good now we can get somewhere with this guy," the commander said. Atlas felt the cuffs on his wrist loosen up as the commander ready the guards around him. Atlas took this time to look around at his surroundings. He could tell that he was on the bridge of a very large ship. He tried to memorize the layout but everything in front of him was unfamiliar. This ship was not a Union ship or an Empire ship every piece of equipment that Atlas could see was unfamiliar. As Atlas looked around the bridge he saw someone pull up a screen and as the screen came on the symbol that was on the three ships came up. So that's who these people are. Well, that answers one of my questions Atlas thought to himself. Atlas was soon pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the two doors behind him open up.  
"Welcome abroad boss," the commander said. "Well it looks like you got him finally," a familiar voice said. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. It took a little more time then I thought sir" the commander said. "Well, we got him now. Even though it took longer then I thought it would" the familiar voice said. As Atlas listen to the two men talking he was shocked. He knew that voice but why was he here? Atlas asked himself. Atlas could not turn his head enough to see the man that entered the bridge but he was certain it was him. Then the man stepped in front of him and Atlas looks up into the eyes of Jonty Mcintyre. "Jon, what the hell are you doing here?" Atlas asked. "Now isn't this a sight the great Atlas Molniya on his knees as to why I'm here can't you tell. I'm the leader of this fine group" Jon said. But this did not make sense to Atlas. Jon has always been faithful to the Union as far back as Atlas could remember. Does this mean that the Union and this group of pirates are working together, but why? Atlas asked himself. Too many questions were running through Atlas' head he could not think of why Jon of all people would be standing in front of him with a look of pure haterade on his face. "I just want to know what is going on Jon and why are you doing this?" Atlas finally asked after pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Well let's just say that we are going to use you as a bargaining chip to get what we want," Jon said. "And just what is that?" Atlas asked. "Total control over both Union and Empire. You see I came here before the rest of the group to scout this area. I thought it was a good spot too set up shop. I went into the Union to get information and saw that this area was ripe for the picking. So I called my people and well we all know what happened on the day they showed up" Jon said. "The battle on Githeron you mean," Atlas said. "Yes, you see I thought we would be able to blow that planet up and get what we wanted. It was right where I wanted us to set up for our big take over and we have done it before. We destroy a planet and we get what we want from the people in the sector or galaxy in this case" Jon said. "So you kill millions of people just to get what you want?" Atlas asked. Atlas could fell his anger rising in him. "Well yes. We want power and we will do anything to get it even kill" Jon said." So what has stopped you from doing that now?" Atlas asked. "Well, you of course. See I thought that the military force in this area was a laughing matter and we have way better tech then what you people have. So I thought it would be easy. Then well the day that the main ship showed up and started its attack on Githeron. Showed me that I was wrong you got past our shields and blew up our ship with a crew of over 100 people still on board. So I had to think about our plans. Surely the same plan was not going to work twice. So I thought to myself how to get the Union and the Empire to bend to our will? Then it hit me you see ever since you took down our ship you become this icon this hero to both factions. So I thought to myself if I could get my hands on you then we can have what we want. But there was a problem with this plan because you went and disappeared on me for over five years. I stayed in the Union military just hoping that I would find you that way. But for over five years no one heard anything from you. Then just my luck one day I got an email from you telling me just how to find you. So I showed up and pretend to pull you and your crew out of the jam you were in with Evandar. From that day I kept tabs on you so that way I could finally get my hands on you. Then I got really mad the day you slipped from my grasp again you evaded my ship and slipped away. So I told my group the next time drag them in if you have to, and well you see now we're here together" Jon said.  
Atlas' head was spinning. "How did you know we were going to Segomo two? How did you find us there?" Atlas asked. "When you encounter our one ship I had them slip a tacker on your ship. Then we simply got to Segomo two before you and thought we would have a little fun by blowing it up" Jon said. "You killed thousands of people for fun. You will pay for that you bastard" Atlas said angrily. Jon walked over to Atlas and kicked him hard in the stomach. Atlas felt some of his ribs crack and the air leaving his lungs. It took a few secs for Atlas to regain his breath. "You are not in the position to be talking back to me," Jon said angrily. "Hey, I have a question why don't you uncuff me and fight me man to man or are you too much of a coward to fight me?" Atlas asked through clenched teeth. At that moment through the commander spoke up. "Sir we are coming up on Ganzeulea." Ganzeulea that's on the outer rim Atlas thought to himself. "Good we can finalize our plans there," Jon said. "Sir what about the prisoner?" the commander asked. "Lock him up aboard this ship make sure he is watched around the clock and make sure your men take a delicate touch with him," Jon said with a slight smirk on his face. Atlas watched as two guards approached him then one guard placed the bag again over his head and he was lifted to his feet and walked back through the ship. Atlas heard a door opening and was pushed inside. One of the guards walked him in a little bit more and removed the bag from his head. Atlas could tell he was in a different room then the cell that he awoke in. But Atlas did not get much time to look around before he knew it one of the guards had kicked his feet from under him and he fell to the floor. Before Atlas knew it one of the guards had taken his foot and slammed it down onto his left leg. Atlas felt the bone break and he let out a scream of pain. "Now you heard the boss we are supposed to take a delicate touch with him," the one guard said. "This is me being delicate," the other guard said. Atlas simply laid there holding his leg as pain coursed through his body. "I know what we can do we can let him fight us man to man like he wanted to on the bridge," the one guard said. Atlas felt the cuffs on his wrist loosen then they fell off and he rubs his wrist he could see that both of them were bruised. Atlas got up using his one good leg and his hands and looked the two guards in the eyes. He knew his broken leg would be seen as a weakness, but he did not care he could take these guys down with one hand behind his back. "I beat you two then I will have a way out. So come on let's do this" Atlas said. Atlas could barely stand on his left leg but that was not going to stop him.  
The two guards rushed him one was going up and the other down. Atlas put his two hands together and brought them both down on top of one of the guard's head and the guard fell to the floor unconscious. But this left him wide open for the other guard too sweep the legs out from under him and punch him in the jaw. Atlas fell to the floor and the guard hovered over him with a triumph look on his face. Atlas felt anger rise in him again and he used his two arms to push himself back up off the floor and hop up on his good leg. The two men began exchanging blows Atlas took some hits to his face, chest, and stomach. But he gave as good as he got soon the guard was panting and had bruises all over his face. Just when Atlas thought he had the upper hand through someone grab him from behind and pinned his arms behind him. The other guard had regained consciousness and was pinning him. Soon he was taking hits from the one guard in front him all over his body. "Do you think he had enough?" The one guard in front asked after a finale hit to Atlas' stomach. Atlas could barely hold his head up. He could barely see as well both of his eyes were swollen. "Yeah, I think he learned his lesson lets take him to his cell" the one guard holding his arms said. Atlas felt the bag being placed over his head again and the cuffs going back onto his wrist. Then he was carried by the two guards. Atlas felt the two guards throw him onto the cot in the cell. They took the bag off his head again. Then Atlas heard the force shield being activated and the door closing. Atlas was alone again he still had no clue what had happen to his crew. He did not know what was going to happen to him. Atlas laid on the cot with his arms still behind him and the cuffs still on. The pain was coursing through Atlas' body as he laid there. As he laid there his thoughts drifted back to the crew in particular back to Orion and it was the thought of Orion that made it possible for Atlas to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy reveals themselves and their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry too for taking so long. I lost my motivation for writing this story and had to find it again. Plus I kept rewriting this chapter over again.

When Atlas awoke again he could not tell if it was morning or night. While Atlas slept his eyes had swollen shut. He could not move his left leg every time that he tried pain would course through his body. Atlas focused on keeping his left leg up by putting his right leg under it and lifting it. Atlas arms were still behind him and the cuffs were still on. With his eyes swollen shut and being unable to move all Atlas could do was to lay there. Atlas kept his mind busy with the thoughts of his crew and his ship the Promise. But mostly his thoughts were of his last moment with Orion and whether or not he would see Orion again. Every so often Atlas would drift back to sleep then awake again when his leg would throb in pain. One time when Atlas awoke someone had open the door to the cell and deactivated the shield and put a cup of water to his mouth and tipped it down his throat and then shoved some type of bread in his mouth then left without saying a word. Eventually, the swelling in his eyes had gone down and Atlas could open his eyes again. But this did not help him figure out wither it was night or day or how long he had been there. The lights in the cell never went off and Atlas could not keep track of how long in-between times were the one person would come in with a cup of water and a small piece of bread for him. Atlas could tell that he had been there a while when he started to lose weight and his lack of food, water and sleep started to affect him. His left leg was always on top of his right leg and the swelling in it had started to go down a bit, but Atlas could still not move it. Then the guards came for him again they opened the door to the cell and deactivated the shield and placed the same bag over his head. Atlas was lifted to his feet he felt a guard on his left and right they each took a hold of one of his arms and carried him through the ship. Atlas heard doors open in front of him and he was carried into a room. The guards placed him on his knees as they did pain shot through his left leg and Atlas could not help the shout of pain that left his mouth. The guards lifted the bag off his head and as Atlas looked up he came face to face with Jon again.   
"Leave us, Jon," said to the guards. The guards saluted Jon then left the room. Atlas took a few deep breaths and shifted his weight onto his right leg. Atlas could not stop his body from trembling as Jon walked around the room giving out orders. Atlas took the time that Jon walked around the room to take a look around he notices that he was once again on the bridge. Atlas notice that one of the view screens was on and was showing that the ship was in hyperspace. Atlas brought his attention back to Jon who was walking towards him. Atlas felt nothing but hate for the man standing in front of him as they locked eyes Atlas felt the ship leaving hyperspace. "Sir we have arrived at Githeron," one of the pilots said. Atlas eyes immediately went to the viewscreen showing the planet but that was not all Atlas saw there was an Empire battleship facing them. "Sir we have a call coming from the Empire, we also have a call from Union command as well," the pilot said. "Perfect put them both upon the screens for me," Jon said. Atlas watched as the view screens came on. One of them was showing an Empire officer with brown hair and eyes the other one was showing a Union admiral. Atlas was shocked he knew that Admiral it was Ciaran Dupont the same admiral that was sitting at his bedside when he awoke from his coma. Atlas could never forget Ciaran's face he had blonde hair and golden eyes and he stood almost at 7 feet tall. Atlas could see the shocked look as well on Ciaran's face as the call came through. "Admiral Jonty Mcintyre, what is going on? Why are you on that enemy ship?" Ciaran asked. "Good to see you too Admiral Dupont," Jon said. But before he could answer the Empire Officer cut into the conversation. "This is Officer Corvus of the Galactic Liberation Front stand down now or we will be forced to open fire on you," Corvus said. "Wait just one minute I want to know what are you doing Admiral Mcintyre?" Ciaran asked. "I thought that was obvious Admiral Dupont. You see I was never faithful to the Union I was there getting information for the Dread Assembly" Jon said. "And just what is the Dread Assembly?" Corvus asked jumping into the conversation again. "Good question Officer Corvus, but I have a question for you. Just where is your captain?" Jon asked. "Captain Fairchild is busy at the moment and left me in charge," Corvus said. "Ah I see, and to answer your question Officer Corvus and this will answer your question as well Admiral Dupont. You see the Dread Assembly has already taken over three sectors now we want to take over this sector, and that will give us an entire galaxy and all the power. It's simple really" Jon said. "We will not let you get away with this Admiral Mcintyre we will not have a repeat of what happens almost six years ago," Ciaran said. "And I hate saying this, but the Empire would have to agree with the Union on that" Corvus said.   
At that moment a whole fleet of Empire and Union vessels suddenly appeared as their invisibility shields turned off. "Sir we are surrounded," the pilot said. "I can see that, but by the end of the day I will get what I want," Jon said. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Ciaran asked. "Well you see I just happen to have a bargaining chip," Jon said. "A bargaining chip?" Corvus asked. "Oh, I see you haven't noticed my guest," Jon said. Jon walked over to Atlas and placed his hand on top of his head. "Go ahead tell them who you are," Jon said. Atlas' body felt stiff and sore he had been trying to keep up with the conversation but he was more focused on keeping his weight off his one leg. "Well?" Jon asked in a mean voice. "Admiral Atlas Molniya NX-0183-752" Atlas said. As Atlas answered he looked at the two men on the screen he saw their shock as he told them his name, rank, and serial number. "So now that you have seen my bargaining chip let's talk," Jon said. "We ar-"Ciaran began to say. "Don't you dare give them anything Ciaran you hear me. My life is not worth it" Atlas said cutting Ciaran off. "Of course we are not going to give them anything we have already evacuated Githeron Atlas," Ciaran said. "What is more this is the strongest force that the Union and Empire have to offer," Corvus said. "Well then is this not just nice the Union and the Empire joining forces for such an occasion. Commander is the weapon ready?" asked into his comms. "The Weapon will be ready in five minutes sir," the commander said over the comms. "Weapon? What are you talking about Jon?" Ciaran asked. "You see almost six years ago we had a plan to come to Githeron and blow it up, but as you all know someone just had to blow up our plan and our weapon. So we have spent the last five years rebuilding our weapon. Now it is ready and we will blow up Githeron and your puny force. But if you back down now we will spare your lives and just blow up Githeron. If you don't you will die as well as Atlas Molniya" Jon said as he put his gun to Atlas' head. "I would rather die than to see them back down," Atlas said. "We don't plan to Atlas," Ciaran said as his feed and Corvus feed went black.   
Atlas felt like his life was over at that moment as Jon stood over him with his gun pointed at his head. "Get them back on the screen now. I want them to see their hero die" Jon shouted. "Sir they are not answering and both the Union and the Empire have begun targeting our ship," the pilot said. "I would like to see them get past our shields. Guards come and get the prisoner we will have to hold off his execution for now" Jon said. The guards came back through the doors and went over to Atlas and picked him off the floor and put the bag over his head again. Before Atlas was carried out the commander's voice came over the comms "sir the weapon has been disabled." "What?" Jon asked. But before he could hear more Atlas was carried out the doors. As he was carried he felt the ship shake. "It should not be possible for them to get through our shields. Why is the ship shaking?" one of the guards asked. But the other guard could not answer. Although Atlas could not see he had felt when the other guard fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Then there was another thud and the other guard hit the floor, and if it had not been for the familiar arms wrapping around Atlas he would have fallen too. The bag was lifted off his head and he came face to face with Orion. "Orion"? Atlas asked in an uncertain voice. "Hey, there handsome. Let's get you off this ship shall we?" Orion asked. It was not until then that Atlas notices the other members of his crew and what looked like Union and Empire soldiers. "Corri, can you get these cuffs off Atlas?" Jaxon asked speaking up. Corrina nodded her head and Atlas felt the cuffs fall off his wrists. "Thanks, kid "Atlas said. "Your welcome" Corrina said. "Come on we have to hurry let's get moving" Orion ordered the group. Orion put one of Atlas' arms over his shoulder and began carrying him. Jaxon had come upon his other side and put his other arm over his shoulder helping Orion. "Shit they really put you through the wringer didn't they," Jaxon said. "Thanks for noticing," Atlas said rolling his eyes at Jaxon. "We should remain focused on the task at hand Jaxon," Nova said. The group nodded their heads and started moving throughout the ship. "When we get out of this you will have to tell me how the hell you managed this" Atlas said to Orion. "You can count on it," Orion said. All around them the ship was shaking and guards were running around whenever one would try to stop the group around Atlas they were taken out by someone in the group. "Where are all these guards coming from? I thought this was going to be a simple in and out Orion?" Jaxon asked as he took down another guard. "If we don't hurry they will figure out what is wrong with the weapon and fire it," Corrina said. "I take it you somehow disabled the thing?" Atlas asked. "Yeah, you could say that," Corrina said. "Shit just what is going on?" Orion asked as they rounded a corner. They had come into a large hanger and the screen was complete chaos.  
Empire and Union soldiers were fighting together against the tide of guards from the ship they were on. The Empire in black and red uniforms and the Union in either brown or white uniforms depending on their ranks stood out against the guards who were all wearing red with the three skull symbol on their chest. "Nova, can you cover us?" Orion asked. "Sure thing Captain," Nova said. Their group slowly made its way into the hanger. Nova was doing her best shooting while Jaxon and Orion carried Atlas. Then Atlas saw it a sight that almost made him cry from joy there near the end of the hanger was the Promise. "Ah there's my baby," Atlas said. "Hey, I hope you weren't thinking something bad had happened to her. You know I would never allow that right" Orion said with a smile on his face. Atlas looked at Orion and saw he was covered in sweat and panting from carrying him. Damn busted leg Atlas thought to himself before nodding to Orion. As they neared the Promise a tall figure wearing what looked like a uniform of an Empire captain approached the group. Atlas took the man in as he walked up to them. He was tall as Orion he had a black cape on and a helmet covering his head and a visor that covered his eyes and nose. "I see that you made it," the man said. His voice sounded so familiar to Atlas but he could not place it. "What the hell is going on? This was supposed to be a mission to get Atlas. Not run off and alert the whole damn ship" Orion said. "I had a different mission Orion the Galactic Liberation Front wanted me to collect some information and I see that managed to collect him just fine," said the man. Why does his voice sound so familiar? Atlas asked himself. "Oh, I see you were just carrying out orders like a good little soldier you are," Orion said with a glare. "Just get Atlas on the ship I'll make sure the rest of the people get on theirs as well," the man said. As Atlas listen to Orion and the other man talk he found that Orion's voice sounded like the man's voice in front of them or was it the man's voice sounded like Orion's voice. "I'm sorry I'm a little confused right now, but who the hell are you?" Atlas asked as he looked at the man. "Oh that's right you haven't met yet. Atlas this is my brother Antares Fairchild. Antares this is Atlas Molniya" Orion said. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Molniya," Antares said with a slight bow. Before Atlas could respond the whole ship shook and Atlas could hear expulsions going off in the distance. "Not to break up this meeting but if we do not get off this ship now we will die," Jaxon said. "Right let's move," Orion said.   
As they neared the Promise something caught Atlas' eye. There running across the hanger was Jon and he had something in his hands. Atlas didn't even think his body moved on its own accord before he knew it he had grabbed Orion's spare gun aimed it at the thing in Jon's hands and took a shot. Everything seemed to slow down Atlas could swear he could see the bullet going through the air as if in slow motion then he could see as it hit the thing in Jon's hand and the thing broke into pieces. Then he and Jon locked eyes and he saw Jon start to pull out his gun. Atlas didn't even think he pulled the trigger again on Orion's gun after aiming it. Atlas watched again as in slow motion the bullet went through the air hitting Jon right were Atlas had aimed. Atlas watched as the bullet hit Jon's forehead and Atlas watched as Jon slowly fell to the floor unmoving. He was dead Atlas knew it. At that moment everything else come back to Atlas. Orion was staring at him. "Atlas?" Orion asked. But before he could finish his sentence the ship shook and without their leader, the Dread Assembly guards started to lay down their weapons. "Ceasefire," Antares said into his comms. "Orion get Atlas on that ship of yours and get him out of here. I will clean up this mess" Antares said. "Ok yeah I think that is for the best," Orion said. The group of Empire and Union soldiers escorted the crew of the Promise onto the ship and shook hands with Orion then left. Orion and Jaxon carried Atlas to the bridge and sat him down in Orion's chair as Orion took Atlas chair to fly them out of there. Atlas would have preferred to fly himself but he knew he was in shape to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be ending the story next chapter. I'm sorry. My motivation for this story has really left me and I want to try writing something different but I wanted to finish this story before moving on.


End file.
